Serenity's Little Dove
by tenamorette
Summary: Sequel to "Serenity's Little Imp" but can be a standalone. Evie is now a permanent member of the crew, watch as they adapt to life in the Black with a girl bordering on puberty and how will everyone take to yet another difficult new member joining the team? Warning: Spanking in some chapters
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to Serenity's Little Imp found here: s/8871919/1/Serenity-s-Little-Imp. Not necessary to read the previous, but it does help! I've definitely decided to not be as reliant on the dialogue in the show because I think my writing is stronger when I'm being creative, so enjoy. Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**Triumph:**

Evie hadn't wandered far from where the hut Mal was discussing the details of the job with Elder Gommen. Triumph had been on the way to Beaumonde and when they got the wave from the kind looking man complaining about a group of men harassing every living soul in their colony. The town itself couldn't pay, but from what the Elder said they took already, seemed they'd be able to fleece the robbers for a decent amount.

Mal displayed his soft heart two-fold when he took the job, not that Evie would ever tell him she noticed. Firstly, there were plenty of other possibly better paying jobs on the way to Beaumonde, but Mal opted to help some poor defenseless townsfolk. Secondly, they wouldn't have needed a job as desperately if they hadn't lingered on Persephone for the few days it took to get her away from Badger forever. They needed provisions to last them. They also needed to replace what they played

_They want me,_ she thought, still a bit in shock. She'd felt unwanted all of her life. Growing up with a father who told her her mother high-tailed away from Persephone without her almost as soon as she pushed her out or with said father: a nefarious gangster who had a penchant for slapping her around and telling her she was useless will do that to a girl.

But Captain Mal and his very eclectic crew had all rallied around her the second they discovered her hidden away in one of nooks and crannies in the Firefly class Transport Ship they deemed "Serenity". Not that they had ever intended to keep her, they only meant to keep her safe. Things just sort of worked out that way.

She skipped a rock into the pond at the edge of the town on what Mal would call a "backwater moon" and then sat and leaned back on her elbows. For the first time in her 11 years, she felt at ease in her surroundings.

"Hey!" shouted a voice she didn't recognize behind her. She whirled her head and caught a group of adolescent boys making their way toward her. One of them, an awkwardly lanky boy about 2 years older and a head taller than her with curly brown hair and freckles covering his pale cheeks and nose stepped forward. "This is our spot," he explained. "No outsiders allowed." He stopped about twenty feet away from her and crossed his arms over his dingy green t-shirt. His two minions, twin boys about her age with longer sandy blonde hair and deep bronzed skin wearing matching overalls and plaid shirts of different colors mimicked him as they stood on either side of him, half a step back.

She squinted an eye at them. "Don't see anyone's name on it," she said carefully, warily watching them.

The ringleader frowned at her. "We protect our spot and don't want any outsider trouble so why duncha jest skeedaddle," he suggested rigidly.

"Ain't hurtin' nothin'," she said, rising slowly and brushing the sand from her hands onto her oil-stained work pants. Kaylee had been showing her a few things here and there in the engine room. Most of the crew had taught her something or other in her 9 months on Serenity and she was always eager to know more.

"Remains to be seen," he said, eying her skeptically. "Now git!" he said a little more harshly.

Evie put her hands on her hips and looked at him as if she couldn't tell if he was serious or not. Then she scoffed. "Make me," she challenged.

His minions stayed put but he started towards her with angry steps and his body ended up inches away from hers, his olive brown eyes staring heatedly down into her emerald gaze. She dared him with her eyes and he pushed her with about half his strength. "Usually wouldn't hit a girl, but seein' as how you kinda look like a boy 'n you don't do as your told when you're the stranger 'round here, might make an exception."

"You tell 'er, Mitchell!" shouted one of the toe-headed minions.

She pushed him back and haughtily said, "Go 'head and try." He went to push her harder but she intertwined her foot behind one of his and pushed using a defense tactic that Shepherd Book had taught her one day in the cargo bay. Evie had begged Mal to let her learn how to fight since she was so small, so she'd have a better chance of defending herself and Book had agreed that it behooved everyone to know a little self defense. Mal reluctantly agreed after a few days of begging.

The boy they'd called "Mitchell" fell, his butt hitting the sand hard. Embarrassed and furious that a girl had knocked him down, he flew up and charged at her. Evie used another evasive move that had him using his own weight as he hit the ground with her on top of him. He was swinging wildly now, trying everything to regain his pride. One blow caught her on the right side of her face and she temporarily saw stars. He used this to his advantage to roll her over and get on top of her and continue swinging, hitting her in her shoulder hard.

But she wasn't down long and soon she used another technique Book taught her and kicked him in his loins while pushing him off of her. He was temporarily disabled as he closed his eyes at the pain and simply held onto the collar of her red boy's short sleeve button up shirt and she rolled again and sat atop him, pulling her chest away and pulling her arm back to swing, popping him straight in the nose as she'd seen Mal do to her father not too long ago with the same effect.

The boy shrieked and went to cover his face as his nose gushed blood and Evie got a few more punches in before she was plucked off by very strong arms. She struggled and squirmed in the person's grip and heard Jayne's rough voice rumble, "Settle down, hellion, y'already caused enough of a ruckus." This calmed her but she went rigid again as the boy got up, madder than before, and charged at her. Jayne shoved her behind him just as one of the local men snatched the teen up much like Jayne had Evie held minutes before.

"Now that's enough!" the man shouted, his brimmed hat askew on his head as Mitchell put up a similar struggle. "Mitchell Aaron Wesson, who taught you it was okay to hit girls?!"

"But she's dangerous, Jesse, we don't know her, jest wanted her to stay with her kind," explained Mitchell, his struggles quieting.

"How many times do I have to tell ya, boy? This is not how we treat guests!" the man with prematurely wrinkled eyes and a salt and pepper beard scolded and the boy looked somewhat chagrined. He looked at the younger twins. "Jonathan, Tom, go on home before I tell your Pa you need a lickin'," he said, straightening his hat. "As for you," he said, turning to face Mitchell. "Git to see the Doc and have him clean you up. If I ain't there by then, you go straight home and wait for me, understand? We got somethin' to discuss." Mitchell blanched, then blushed, shot Evie a glare of hatred then turned to run.

The weather-aged man, took off his hat to display longish wispy hair the same color as his beard as he approached Jayne holding out his hand. "Jesse Caldwell," he introduced. Jayne kept his hand protectively on Evie's shoulder. Jesse dropped his extended hand. "Mighty sorry 'bout that, folks. Boy's a bit full of hate after his parents passed." He paused, clearing his throat and continued when they remained silent. "Group-a men landed around 3 years back, claimed they was wanting to settle, farm a little. Turns out they was thugs 'n bandits like the rest of them. Burgled most of the town and the women-" he paused and looked down at Evie and then back to Jayne's angry glare. "Well you know what goes along with pillagin'. Had a few people get killed and his Ma and Pa were among 'em. We're a peaceful group, here on Triumph, weren't able to defend ourselves real good." Jayne's eyes lost some of their steel.

"You took him in then," Jayne said, referring to the authoritative way the man spoke to the boy earlier.

"Well, yeah, in a way. He stays at my place, but everyone in town has taken to help raisin' him in their own way," Jesse mused.

Jayne snorted. "Sounds familiar," he said, glancing down at the little redhead and putting an arm around her unconsciously. She edged closer to his hip and looked up at the man who's crows feet made him look like he was eternally squinting.

"See he got ya in the eye, there," he said apologetically, then to Jayne, "We got a physician in town if you want him to take a look?"

"Don't worry, none, we got our own Doc. Tell that punk we keep to ourselves 'n he best do the same. No need goin' 'round beatin' up on little girls," Jayne said, growing a little heated. He turned and radioed Mal to meet him at the ship—yes, the girl was in trouble again.

* * *

Evie thought she was going to be in trouble as she sat in the Medbay, most of the crew gathered around her as Simon tended to the right side of her face. But as she was recounting the entire story to them, she met Mal's eyes and he smirked at her. He seemed amused, not angry.

She winced as the antiseptic that Simon was applying seeped into one of the two small gashes on her swollen right cheekbone. "Got you good, huh?" Kaylee asked sympathetically.

"Naw, used to getting knocked around by now. Anyways, you shoulda seen him when I got him in the nose. Bet it's broken. He thought he was so tough but I clobbered the heck outta him, surprised he didn't start cryin'!" she said, laughing briefly, then hissing again.

Shepherd Book looked up from his Bible. "In spite of what you've observed, violence rarely solves anything," he lectured. He looked at Mal sharply, waiting for him to corroborate what he said.

Mal shook his head as if snapping out of a trance and looked at the holy man. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" He looked back at Evie. "I was just basking in a moment of Daddy pride," he quipped.

Simon pulled his swab away as Evie's head snapped up quickly, meeting his eyes just as his met hers, realizing the word he just said. Then, just as quickly, they both looked away uncomfortably. The rest of the crew was ill at ease for the moment as well. "Mal!" Inara chided, breaking the silence.

"What?" Mal shrugged. "Boy was out of line," he said, jumping onto the new train of thought quickly. Inara shot him a withering look. Mal rolled his eyes and nodded at Evie as he spoke. "Evie, don't punch boys in the face," he said without enthusiasm. Inara rolled her eyes at his fake lecture and headed out for her shuttle.

He watched her leave and made sure she was out of earshot before crouching down and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hit 'em in the gut. Much more effective, less damagin' on your hand and doesn't leave any evidence."

He clapped a hand on her shoulder and looked at her, his eyes shining with pride. "Finish getting' yourself cleaned up. I gotta go finish my business talk with the Elder." He strolled out, leaving the Doctor to finish his business. Simon just shook his head and waited for Evie to stop smiling so he could apply butterfly bandages to the small gash on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Harliquinn for being my first comment, I love your stories, so that's big praise coming from you! Keep up the reviews!**

"We have a whole 'nother week before we have to make you supposed rendezvous with your dead sister in Beaumonde, Simon. The crew could use a night of fun," Mal reasoned, clapping him on the shoulder reassuringly, then returning to his place next to Inara before the large bonfire. Simon, whohad been trying to talk him into leaving right when the job was done, walked to another log huffily and sat and Kaylee draped a comforting arm around him while she sipped spiced wine out of a tin tankard.

Mal'd been recounting the details of their gig earlier that morning to a laughing crew. He looked at Inara. "We'll head for Beaumonde in the morning, give you a chance to do some of your work."

Inara flashed her beautiful smile. "I appreciate it. This place is lovely, but-"

"Not your clientele. I'm wise. You got to play at being a lady," he finished.

"Well, yes. So explain to me again why Zoe wasn't in the dress?" she asked mockingly, referring to the morning's events where they overtook some of the bandits that had been harassing the colonists. Mal laughed and made a joke, then swatted the small hand that had been trying to swipe his tankard from behind him. Evie looked affronted and flounced away in search of other cups to steal sips from.

Mal grinned wryly, more than a little buzzed and asked Inara to dance. She politely refused. He looked at the rest of his crew. Jayne was already drunk, no surprise there. Elder Gommen handed him a stick filled with beads and illustrated how it mimicked the sound of rain.

"It makes the rain come when you turn it. The rain is scarce, and comes only when needed most. And such it is with men like you," Elder Gommen explained to the big mercenary. Jayne's eyes filled with drunken tears and he pulled the man in for a bear hug, obviously touched.

Mal then looked to Zoe and she was making out with Wash like mad, obviously also very drunk- a rare occasion for the warrior woman.

Simon had finally chilled out and he and Kaylee were swaying merrily to the music while sitting on the log. Boy had a drink in his hand for once, bless his heart. He watched as Evie sneaked Kaylee's cup from off the ground and then went running into the shadows. Smiling, he shook his head at the little scamp. Shepherd Book had obviously seen this action too, for he closed his Bible and went stalking off in her direction. Mal resolved to let the preacher handle it, for he was enjoying himself immensely.

A pretty buxom girl shyly approached him and to his delight and confusion, knelt and placed a wreath on his head. Mal looked at Jayne quizzically and Jayne motioned for him to go on. The redhead offered him a bowl of wine. Mal drank heartily and she smiled and rose, turning to join the group of colonists dancing merrily. The villagers grabbed Mal and Jayne up to join in and they let them, Jayne refusing to let go of his precious rainstick.

* * *

Evie was pouting a little by a tree and watching the revelers as Book stalked away with her purloined cup of spirits. She heard someone approaching and looked over her shoulder. The lanky form of the boy from yesterday, Mitchell, his name was, came into view as he stepped closer to the firelight. Evie braced herself and went into a fighting stance.

"Relax, I come in peace," he said wearily, as he stood beside her, watching the festivities. Evie visibly relaxed and turned to join him, watching the merry folks. Then she peeked at him from the corner of her eye. He had a bandage over the bridge of his nose and purple shaded beneath both of his eyes. He sighed, "Jesse said I had to apologize to you."

Evie scoffed and looked forward again, folding her arms. "Are you actually sorry?" she asked disbelievingly.

Mitchell thought for a moment. "Y'all done right by us. Had no cause to go off on you like that," he said noncommittally.

"Old man told us some of your story. Guess I can see why you did it," she said then looked at him pointedly. "He whup ya?" She knew the answer was yes, but wanted to unnerve him a bit for some reason.

He fixed her with a wrathful stare. "What business is that of yours?" he asked heatedly.

"Relax, cowboy. I get the same treatment from Mal when I done wrong," she said, trying not to laugh.

He seemed to quiet down at that. "You call your Daddy by his first name?" he asked and she coughed. There was that word again. "Or you're like me and you don't gpt any parents," he said rather than asked, reading her facial expression. She said nothing. "They dead?" he asked after a moment, his face softening at their commonalities.

She kicked a rock. "Might as well be," was all she answered, then nodded toward where most of the crew was laughing and dancing or indulging in some other sort of hedonism. "Them's my family now," she said matter-of-factly.

"Know how that feels," he said wistfully, his thoughts traveling to another world. He snapped back after a few seconds. "Say, you want some wine?" he asked, focusing a playfully mischievous look at her.

Evie blew out a breath. "Managed to nab some, but the Shepherd took it away," she said contemptuously.

Mitchell laughed and gestured with his head. "Come on, I know where they keep it." His infectuous smile crept onto her face and she followed after him.

* * *

Mal and Elder Gommen looked at the small snoring bodies passed out amongst the barrels in the wine storage shack. They weren't intertwined or anything illicit. Mitchell's body was upright, back against the barrel, legs straight out, hands in his pockets and Evie was completely prostrate on her side, using her arm as a pillow. In spite of this, Mal's temper flared. His temples pounded from too much drink the night before and that didn't help.

"Hey!" he shouted, not helping his own ailment. The children both jumped and stirred, opening their eyes and were very confused. Evie put her arm over her eyes, the brightness of the open door making them scream.

"Mal?" she asked, still confused. Then, "Mal!" She jumped to her feet, immediately regretting it as her stomach pitched and her body ached.

Mitchell jumped up just as quickly and appeared to regret it just as much. "Elder," he started. "This... this isn't... this isn't what it looks like," he stammered, gesturing to Evie.

"Looks like a coupla _wan nao_'s dippin' where they don't belong," mused Mal, looking at them reproachfully. There was silence as the two kids gauged how much trouble they were in by the looks in their authoritarians' faces.

"Mitchell, you have chores to do. Get to them," said Elder Gommen softly but firmly. "We'll talk about this later." Mitchell shot Evie an apologetic look and whispered a goodbye before cagily pushing past the two men.

Mal watched the kid go over his shoulder then turned back and pinned Evie with a no-nonsense look. "Jayne!" he shouted without taking his eyes off her. Behind the standing body's in the doorway in the shed, she saw the big man kick up dust and stir at the spot by the fire he had passed out in. He unwrapped his arms from the girl who'd kept him company for the night and stood. "Get the girl back to the ship."

Evie eyed Mal circumspectly, not daring to move until he prodded, "Best be moving your _pi gu_, little girl." She took two hesitant steps then tried to dart between them doing her best to avoid a smack on her behind and failing.

She yelped and put her hands on the seat of her pants but kept moving. Jayne didn't know what was going on but he knew she was in trouble. He took her wrist and started motoring to the ship. "Jayne, will you carry..."

"No," he said gruffly, not slowing his stride so that she had to scurry to take two steps to his one.

Mal shook his head and started ambling in the same direction, Elder Gommen walking by his side. Townsfolk were loading a few crates onto the ramp of the ship. "Well, now that we found the lost children, Elder Gommen, I thank you for your hospitality."

"Have a feeling those two are gonna be lost children for a while," Elder Gommen speculated. Mal couldn't disagree. The Elder turned to him. "We owe you a great debt. I'm sorry we have so little to pay it with. Though, I hope our gifts will show our regard."

"Seein' as how the little imp drank half your stock of spirits- and I don't think Jayne's ever letting go of that rainstick... well, we gotta fly," he said, searching for the right goodbye as Serenity's engines began revving up.

"We will pray for a safe voyage and hope to lay eyes on you again before too long, my friend," Elder Gommen said, shaking his hand.

"Count on it," Mal said then turned and ran up the ramp, closing it after he was aboard.

* * *

Nearly everyone dosed another hour or two, sleeping the rough night off. Mal rose, his hangover mostly subsided. He smelled what he supposed was breakfast cooking in the dining hall. Not quite ready to put anything his stomach, he went down to the cargo bay to square away the goods and work up an appetite.

He began moving boxes and was startled by a figure huddled in a corner between two crates. He made a loud, "Ahh!"

A pretty redheaded woman wearing a potato sack shift and sandals looked up at him and then back down to her feet fearfully.

"Who the hell are you?" Mal demanded.

She looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I think I was pretty clear," Mal said pointedly. "What are you doing on my boat?"

Her confused expression continued. "Did Elder Gommen not tell you?"

Mal was losing his patience, his mind swirling as if he was drunk once again. "Tell me what? Who are you?" he demanded again.

"Mr. Reynolds, Sir..." she began and then her lashes fluttered shyly as she looked at him with big blue-green eyes.

"I am your wife."


	3. Chapter 3

"Can you repeat that, please?" Mal asked, dumbfounded.

She stood up tentatively, still looking a bit frightened. "I am your wife. That was your agreement with Elder Gommen, since he hadn't cash or livestock enough to-"

"I'm sorry. Go back to the part where you're my wife," Mal interrupted. Jayne and Zoe came running when they heard Mal's raised voice. "Zoe, why do I have a wife?" he asked.

"You got a wife?! All I got was that dumb-ass stick that sounds like it's raining. How come you got a wife?" asked Jayne.

"I didn't, we're not married," assured Mal.

"I'm sorry if I shame you..." began the woman.

"You don't shame me!" he thundered at her, clearly still befuddled. He turned to Zoe. "Get Wash down here."

Zoe hit the com button. "This is Zoe. We need all personnel in the cargo bay."

Mal whirled on her, a shocked expression on his face. "All- I said Wash!"

Zoe's mouth quirked a bit, eyes dancing in amusement. "Captain, everyone should have a chance to congratulate you on your day of bliss."

* * *

Evie crept behind a box, self preservation keeping her hidden from Mal's clutches until she was sure he'd cooled off about the wine incident. She watched as everyone poured into the cargo bay, circling Mal and- a woman she didn't recognize.

"Who's the new recruit?" asked Shepherd Book and everyone looked at Mal and the woman curiously.

"Everyone," Zoe began, coming behind the Mal and the mystery woman and putting a hand on each of their shoulders "I want you to meet Mrs. Reynolds."

Evie's mouth fell open and she abandoned her hiding place to come out, staring at the couple. Her drunken night was the last thing on his mind right now. She looked up to where Inara had just emerged from her shuttle to hear the news and she looked upset.

"You got married?!" cried Kaylee excitedly. Simon carefully congratulated him.

"We always hoped you two kids would get together," said Wash, then, "Who is she?"

"She's no one!" Mal shouted. The woman began crying and the crew looked at him reproachfully. Mal continued to dig himself further as he continued to upset the woman in trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Finally, Book looked into an encyclopedia and determined that, according to the marriage practices on Triumph, he was, indeed betrothed.

"So what does it say about divorce?" he asked. The woman ran crying from the room.

Kaylee chastised him in Chinese and he warned her to mind her own business and told everyone to go back to what they were doing as he stalked off after her.

"Sure you're the one to to talk to her, Sir," Zoe asked.

Without turning, "Way I see it, me and her got a thing in common. We're the only ones who don't think this is funny."

Evie looked up at Inara. _She doesn't think it's funny_, she thought, looking at the pained expression on her face. She folded her arms and scowled. _And neither do I._

* * *

Mal entered the dining room shaking his head. He'd learned that the woman's name was Saffron. He'd told her that they would reach Beaumonde in five days time and that they'd find her honest work on the planet, but she had hopped up insisting on cooking him something, claiming that she would be a good wife.

He hadn't counted on everyone being present as he sat down. Saffron set a plate before him. It smelled good. He offhandedly took a bite before looking at Zoe and Wash.

"Having yourself a little supper, Captain?" Zoe teased.

"Any more where that came from?" Wash asked hopefully, leering into his plate.

Saffron appeared at Mal's side and looked at her feet. "I didn't think to make enough for your friends," she said then looked at Zoe. "But I've everything laid out if you'd like to cook for your husband," she suggested excitedly.

Wash shot Zoe a look and laughed uncomfortably. Evie rolled her eyes from her spot at the bar/ prep area and Inara held a venomous look behind it as she sipped her tea. Book merely looked up from his Bible, Jayne scoffed and continued cleaning his gun off to the side and Kaylee and Simon sat joking in a corner, oblivious.

"Isn't she quaint?" Wash mused after a moment. He made a comment about the cider in Mal's cup. Mal pointed to the stove. Wash grabbed Mal's empty cup. "Yum. I'll give you a refill," then to Zoe, "Hon?"

Saffron snatched the glass out of his hand. "That's for me to do," she said sternly to Wash and the whole dining area grew quiet at the tension that filled the room. Saffron filled Mal's glass then stood at his side.

"Psycho," was all Evie commented, eyes intent on her own beverage as she sat on her stool.

"Excuse me?" Mal asked, turning to look at her pointedly. She shot him an evil glare.

"What? Everyone knows there's something off with this_ hu li jing._ She's using her feminine wiles on you and you're falling for it hook, line and sinker. Actin' like a schoolboy with a crush," she said, setting her glass down hard.

Mal slowly stood up, turned and crossed his arms. "You may think you know everything, little dove, but you don't. I'd advise you to keep your trap shut from hereon out seeing as you're already in a mess of trouble already."

Suddenly angry, Evie shot out of her chair. "How dare we question the great Captain's judgment, even when we know he's being _stupid_!" she shouted. Everyone's eyes were wide and on her in that moment, most of them thinking that the Captain wasn't the stupid one right now.

Mal cursed and was at her side in 10 seconds flat, placing his foot on the stool and throwing her tiny body across his leg. He spanked swiftly and harshly for several seconds, then stopped, not yet letting her up. "Just 'cause you're here permanently don't mean you get to act any way you want." He spanked her a few times more. "You need to learn to mind that tongue of yours," he said as his hand connected with her backside a half a dozen more times. Finally he stopped and let her up.

She looked around the room and all eyes were on her, many of their mouths agape with shock. Her hands went to her rear and she looked back at Mal, still surprised that he had spanked her in front of everybody.

"Gonna act right, now?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips. She once again looked around the room. No one moved but a few averted her eyes. A fierce blush crept into her cheeks in embarrassment and she looked at Mal indignantly. Without warning, she shoved him and ran toward the door. He started to go after her, hell-bent on repeating his actions, but Saffron put a hand to his arm. The girl disappeared from the dining hall, no doubt heading to her room to sulk, but Mal paused, then looked at the red headed woman whom he apparently married.

"Let her go," she suggested. The rest of the crew went back to what they were doing, Book reading his bible, Wash making jokes to Zoe, Jayne mumbling to his gun, Simon and Kaylee flirting, Inara brewing more tea. Mal let Saffron gently guide him back to the table. "Children don't respond well when their parental figures are to be replaced," she said in a soothing voice.

Mal picked up his cider once again. "What are you on about, now?" he asked quizzically, most of the heat of his ire gone.

Saffron shrugged. "Well, everyone on this ship is family to her. You already know what role you play," she explained. Mal pinched the bridge of his nose, grateful that she hadn't brought up the patriarchal word that came to mind. "And now, the mother role is getting recast," she said huskily, gesturing to Inara as the companion finished pouring her tea and made an exit.

Mal chuckled. "So if Inara plays "Mama", what about the rest of 'em?" He leaned back in his seat as Saffron whispered in his ear.

First they looked at Zoe and Wash who were closest in proximity. The couple were looking at each other dotingly. "They're the god-parents, first to step up to take care of her if something were to happen to you." Mal considered with pursed lips and then decided that she was right. He then gestured to Kaylee with a flick of his eyes. "Big sister, obviously," Saffron stated.

"And the Doc?" he asked.

She considered the well-dressed man who was awkwardly trying to flirt with Kaylee and not doing a good job of it. "Brother-in-law who doesn't quite fit in yet. Trying to find his place," she answered. Mal's lips quirked at how neatly she had him pegged. His gaze rested on Shepherd Book. "Grandfather," she said simply.

"Don't let him hear you say that. All he'd say back was 'never married'," Mal said with a quick chuckle Then he nearly pointed at Jayne. "What about him," he asked, baffled as to what her response would be.

Saffron smiled wide and Mal thought she had a gorgeous smile. She considered the big mercenary whispering sweet nothings to his gun a moment. " A very, very, very strange older brother," she said finally. Mal's laughter failed to be reined in at that point and he guffawed openly. "You're pretty observant, aren't you?" Then he got quiet.

"Big happy family," Mal mused, leaning back in his seat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Got my first negative review about my content so- Hey guys, I know I don't put a "spanking warning" for every chapter that contains it, but know, this is a SPANKING FANFIC. If it's not your thing, please don't read it. It's definitely MY thing. As always, reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"I can't believe he did it in front of everybody!" Evie cried, nearly in hysterics. She was in her room, sitting on her bed, clutching a stuffed dog so tight that if it had been real, she would've likely snapped it's neck.

"You didn't show much restraint in expressing your displeasure," Inara coaxed next to her, circling her back with a gentle hand.

"Well, everyone else is too busy laughing to see what the hell is going on. You mark my words, there's somethin' that ain't right about that _meh lian duh jyah ji_," Evie assured, breath catching slightly as she tried to keep another sob from escaping her lips. Inara didn't even bother to admonish her for her language, just squeezed her more tightly.

"Shh, quiet now, _bao bei._ There's no need to make any accusations before you get to know her," Inara said soothingly. "Besides, I think your words have gotten you in trouble enough already," she lightly chastised.

"I don't want to know her. That _hun dan_'s here for three hours 'n the Captain turns against me," Evie said in a small voice, pulling her knees up and hugging them tightly.

Inara stopped rubbing, realizing with new clarity what was upsetting the child. She put her arm around the girl tightly. "The Captain would never turn against you. You never need to fear that. No matter who goes in and out of his life, you will always remain a priority and don't ever forget it," the Companion said, ignoring the stab of hurt as she wondered if the same applied to her.

Evie looked up into Inara's big brown eyes, weighing the validity of her words. Finally accepting them, she leaned into the woman's side, allowing herself to take in a little comfort. Inara put her chin on the girl's head and petted her hair for a few minutes. Evie pulled away, feeling a little better. Inara smiled her immaculate smile and bopped her nose with a perfectly manicured finger.

"I have to go screen some potential clients for when we arrive on Beaumonde, will you be alright?" Inara asked. Evie flashed her a half-smile and nodded. "Okay."

Inara rose and headed toward the door, pausing in the doorway and looking over her shoulder back at the girl. Evie had laid herself down in the bed and had lifted the stuffed dog up over head, regarding it as if it was going to respond. She'd had to grow up quickly, but was still such a child in many ways.

Inara gracefully exited the girl's room, closing the door behind her with a soft "click". She turned and gasped as she almost ran right smack into Mal.

Mal reached his arms out to her shoulders to steady her when she stumbled and then smoothed the silky fabric of her deep purple gown where his hand had mussed it. When he was sure she was stabilized, he quirked the side of his mouth in a half-grin. "Pretty words you said in there," was all he said.

Inara's eyes flashed in annoyance. "Don't you have some pretty specific rules about eavesdropping?" she asked as she pushed past him huffily.

Mal turned on his heel to follow after her. "I'm the Captain. Rules apply to everyone else but me," he said, stepping quickly to catch up to her. She rolled her eyes and continued to her shuttle. Finally, he grabbed her upper arm so that she would turn to him, eyes flashing again, but this time with something a bit more complicated than annoyance. It took Mal off guard.

"Thanks," was all he started with. "I mean, for what you said. To the girl," he said stumbling over his words.

"I didn't do it for you or your wife. I did it for Evie," Inara said with unexpected venom. Mal stood, mouth nearly agape for a second, before he closed it with a hard 'click', his expression tightening as he folded his arms.

"I'm sorry, are you upset that I got a wife, or that I don't plan to keep her?" Mal ground out between his teeth.

Inara tossed her dark brunette curls as she pulled her arm out of his grasp. "I find the whole thing degrading," she said disgustedly, turning to walk away.

"Funny, that's what she said about your profession," Mal called after her retreating form.

Inara stopped and turned. "Maybe you should think twice about letting go of 'Saffron'. You two sound like quite a match," she said and then continued to her shuttle.

"I wasn't lookin' for a fight!" he shouted after her right before she slammed her door. He turned around and looked at the door to Evie's room knowing he had to have a chat with her but not relishing the thought.

He heard the unmistakeable sound of a gun cocking behind him. Turning, he came face to face with Jayne carrying one of the biggest assault weapons he'd ever seen.

"Always seem to find one though..." Mal said, watching the big mercenary warily.

* * *

Mal walked back toward Evie's room shaking his head an hour later. He'd been accosted by the Shepherd for possibly taking advantage of Saffron's eagerness to please- threatened with "the special hell" if he did so and then he was propositioned by Jayne to trade his newly acquired wife for a gun. Mal was exhausted, but he knew he had one last thing to take care of. The longer he waited, the more the child would make his life hell.

He knocked on her door. "_Qing jin," _he heard her invite, her bitter mood lacing her voice. He sighed and pushed the door open. She was on her bed face-down looking away from him, head rested on crossed arms, yet she obviously knew who had come knocking.

"Still sulking?" he asked, leaning against the wall, crossing his own arms, regarding her feeling a mixture of exhaustion and amusement.

She shifted a little. "You don't think you gave me a reason to?" she asked, still refusing to turn to look at him. Mal moved closer to her bed, arms still crossed as he looked down at her red curls.

"And you don't think you gave me a reason to do what I did?" Mal asked disbelievingly. She turned and he saw her green eyes peek meekly up at him, most of the fire gone from them. She heaved a sigh and looked forward again, muttering for him to 'get lost'.

Mal shook his head and sat down on her bed. She turned quickly to face him and protect her backside. Mal noted with pleasure that she didn't cower from him as if expecting a blow to the face like she used to.

He arched an eyebrow as he looked down at her. "I don't know what's gotten into you _ying chi,_ but it'd be in your best interest to lose it fast," he warned without heat. Evie opened her mouth to protest but Mal cut her off. "And if this is about Saffron..." he paused, giving her a warning look as she sassed the name, "... I know she's an odd one, but we'll be in Beaumonde in less than three days and then we'll be rid of her for good."

Evie displayed a small smile at that. "In the meantime," he began and stopped again when she rolled her eyes. He gave her a playful nudge. "In the meantime," he repeated, grabbing her chin lightly so she would meet his gaze again. "You're to be civil or avoid her altogether, even. Don't mind which, but them's your only two choices, _dong ma ?_"

She barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes again at the warning that crept back into his eyes. Finally, she nodded.

"Can't hear you."

"Yes, Captain," she said begrudgingly.

"Good." He rose again. "Now crawl under them covers. It's late." She kicked off her shoes and did as she was told and he made a big show of tucking the blanket in around her body. "Maybe that'll keep you out of trouble for the next few hours," he said when he was finished. Then he handed her the stuffed dog and she smiled at him tiredly.

Mal headed toward the light switch before hearing her little voice call his name. He turned and looked at her, red curls splashed every which way, face still holding a smudge—likely from some adventure in the engine room with Kaylee, blanket nearly tucked to her chin. "Yes _bao bei_?" he asked.

"Can you not do- that- in front of the crew anymore?" she asked tiredly.

Mal smiled. "How 'bout you stick to not giving me a reason to," he suggested and then turned off the light. He watched her tiny silhouette as she turned to face the wall, her breathing growing immediately heavy. Then he shook his head and exited, once again questioning his sanity.

* * *

He passed through the flight deck briefly to make sure everything was in order. Wash glanced over at him, taking in the tired disheveled look and decided to swallow the joke that he had been about to tell. "Zoe?" Mal asked.

"She went to bed," Wash said, face suddenly taking on an unhappy look. At Mal's questioning face he added, "We had a fight about geese." Mal looked bewildered. Finally Wash said, "Your wi-," Mal winced at the word so Wash amended it, "-friend makes her nervous."

"Everyone's making a fuss 'n she ain't even gonna be with us long," Mal said, throwing his hands in the air. Then he paused and regarded Wash questioningly. "Geese?" he asked.

"I was just trying to say that she's a little- sheltered," Wash said defensively. "You know... on some planets they juggle baby geese."

Mal blinked at him, still confused. Finally, "Just let me know if you need anything tonight." He turned and walked out holding his head, struggling to fathom what the heck Wash was talking about.

Wash turned to his seat again, looking at the front console. "I'm gonna stay here, where it's safe and quiet. And I'm going to play with some of these dials and stuff." He whirled back and looked at the door where Zoe had made her exit minutes ago, thinking about her lying in bed. Angry.

"I might, you know... steer," he said, turning to the face the wheel, not relishing the thought of joining his angry Amazon just yet.

* * *

Mal climbed down into his Captain's quarters and stripped off his shirt, tossing it in a corner. He turned and jumped as he faced his bed. There was a very timid, very naked Saffron sitting there, the blankets of his bed barely covering her form.

"Wah! Yo- hey. You're, um... well, there you are," Mal said, completely flummoxed.

Saffron patted the bed. "I've made the bed warm for you," she coaxed. He simply looked at the floor, trying hard to save her modesty by doing so. "And I've made myself ready for you," she said softly.

Mal held out his hand. "Let's ride right past the part where you explain exactly what that means... Didn't you see you got a room of your own?" he asked, voice growing a might high-pitched.

"But we've wed. Aren't we to become one flesh?" asked Saffron innocently. Mal looked up to the heavens cursing whatever god thought to play a joke on him in this moment.

"Nope, I think we're still two fleshes here," Mal said, growing more uncomfortable as she grew nearer.

"I'm sorry, I don't please you," Saffron said shamefacedly as she let the covers slip down, displaying the rest of her nakedness.

"Hey, _flesh_!" Mal began, backing up as she drew nearer. "Look, Saffron," he pleaded. "It ain't a question of pleasing me. It's a question of what's... uh... morally right..."

Saffron was inches away from him. "Leave me at the nearest port, never look on me again, I'll make my way with the strength you've taught me..." she said, staring at him passionately. "Only let me have my wedding night."

Mal blinked and then looked at the door to his room. "Oh, I'm gonna go to the special hell..." he said, looking back at her, feeling magnetized to the spot.

She leaned in and kissed him, slowly, sweetly. Mal pulled away, sad resolve in his eyes. "I really wish it was that simple, but I just..." She pulled him into the kiss again, this time harder and Mal melted into it, wrapping his hands around her naked body.

Then he stepped back, confused and puts a few fingers to his lips. "Son of a-" he began, going for his gun but crumpling uselessly onto the floor.

Saffron went to the door, paused and looked over her shoulder at him with menacing glee.

"Night, sweetie," was all she said before exiting.


	5. Chapter 5

The alarms drove Evie out of bed, heart pounding, blood rushing into her ears. She was at her door in three small strides and pushed the door open to see Inara facing Saffron on the bridge to the second shuttle.

"I guess we've lied enough," Inara said, steeling herself for a fight. Saffron dropped her docile subservience.

"You're good," she said, narrowing her green eyes at the Companion.

Inara was astounded. "You're amazing, who are you?" she asked in awe.

Saffron's plump lips twisted in a wry smile. "I'm Malcolm Reynold's widow," she answered. Evie started for the stairs as the color drained from Inara's face. Saffron went to punch but Inara dodged it. Then Saffron launched a spinning kick just as Evie hit the top of the stairs. Inara rolled out of the way, Evie doing her best to catch her. Saffron used her moment and she high-tailed it to the second shuttle and the door slammed shut behind her.

Evie was stunned as she let go of Inara. "'Nara, what'd she mean by..." but when she looked, the once-graceful Companion was tripping over herself to get to Mal's bunk.

She raced down the foredeck hall and paused as she saw Zoe held up an unconscious Wash. "Baby, wake up..." she was pleading. She called out to Jayne and Kaylee as she entered sleepily asking what was going on. "He's bleeding!"

Evie finally put the puzzle together as she looked at them wildly and continued after Inara who as already making her way down to Mal's bunk.

She made it down the stairs, fear in her heart, just in time to watch Inara worriedly kiss Mal. She called back to Evie, "Get the Doctor! Mal's hurt... he..."

Evie watched her start to sag and put a finger to her lips as she turned back to Mal's prostrate figure. "Oh, you stupid son of a-" she began and then fell on top of him, unconscious.

* * *

Mal blinked, his vision blurred as he woke. His eyes tried to focus on the fuzzy forms of Simon with his Doctor bag, Wash holding his head in the corner, Evie staring at him with scorn, arms crossed, Book looking disapprovingly at him over his Bible, Zoe watching everything and everyone warily, and Inara propped up on his bed like a rag doll.

"Is it Christmas?" he asked, still a bit out of it.

"Well, he's back..." Simon said as he went to check his vitals. Evie rolled her eyes and Book went to put a hand on her shoulder, pre-emptively dissuading the burning ire she was barely able to contain.

"Yes, Sir, it's Christmas," Zoe said with strained sarcasm. "That special night when Nick the Saint comes down your chimney, changes your course, blows out the navcom, seals the bridge and takes off in your shuttle."

"What... what happened about me?" Mal asked, still slow to become fully conscious.

Evie bit her lip hard. Simon stepped back up and out of the line of fire, confident that Mal's vitals were back to normal and Zoe's jaw tightened. "Your blushing bride was a plant." Zoe nodded to Wash and Mal. "She took the both of you out."

Mal wondered, "How did..." and Simon interrupted him explaining about a narcotic compound that he'd seen used in a seal over the lips, how guys brought in on the night shift robbed by- who knew what kind of women...

"Lips, huh?" Zoe asked. "So you two was kissing?"

"Well, isn't that _special_?" Book ruminated.

Mal looked aghast. "But Wash?"

"Maybe someone should kick _him_ in the head anyways," Evie said, gesturing angrily to Mal.

Mal blinked hard at her, still confused then looked at the Companion, sagging on his bed. "And Inara?" he asked.

"I fell is all!" she said defensively, still slurring sleepily.

Mal put a hand to his head. "I don't get any of this..."

Evie stepped forward to speak but Book beat her to it. "Seems pretty simple from here. You were taking advantage of-"

"I was the one taken advantage off!" Mal protested, but everyone continued to regard him with contempt. "I would appreciate it if someone on this boat didn't think I was a lecherous hump." He looked around and no one would jump to his defense. They all held him with reproachful looks. He tried to stand up huffily, but could only make it to an awkward sitting position. Holding his head he asked angrily, "What the hell is our status?"

"We're shut down. Jayne and Kaylee are still trying to get on the bridge. She sealed it," Zoe answered shortly.

"All we know is we're headed somewhere and it ain't Beaumonde," Wash said, still crouched in the corner.

Simon got a worried look on his face. "We're not going to Beaumonde? I-I have to be in Beaumonde. Two days! I'm supposed to be there in two days!" he said, getting a somewhat glassy look in his blue eyes.

Mal blinked again, trying to get the blurred vision to cease, and then he started up the stairs, the rest of the crew following. He reached the top and gestured back. "Get her to her room," he said, referring to Evie.

"Like Hell!" she called back as Wash tried to sweep her up. Mal turned and looked at her so viciously her defiance caught in her throat. He then started after Zoe to the hall where Saffron had sealed the bridge.

Wash grasped her close. "Look, kid, I already have a headache. Just do what the Captain says," he coaxed, pulling her toward him in an awkward backward hug.

* * *

"He wouldn't listen to me! If he had this wouldn't..." Evie was yelling, pacing back and forth in her room, Wash standing near the door preventing her from exiting.

"Now, now, Evie, we all knew something was off about her, we just didn't know what or how much," Wash interrupted, running a hand through his reddish-blonde hair, trying unsuccessfully to put her at ease.

"Oh, don't give me that crap, you and everyone else were too busy making jokes!" Evie said furiously pinning him with an angry look.

Wash's normal light tone went rigid. "Best remember who the real bad guy is, _mei-mei,_" he said softly, looking directly at her in a way he never had before. Her interactions with Wash thus far had been lighthearted but the seriousness in his voice now halted her. She gaped at him for a minute before replying defensively, "But Wash! He..."

"Captain messed up. He's allowed to do that once in a while," Wash put in.

She gestured at him with wide eyes. "But _you_ didn't..."

Wash folded his arms and narrowed his eyes and cut her off again. "Would _you_ want to get on the wrong side of Zoe?"

That knocked her off guard again. "Well, no... but then he..." she blushed.

"You called him 'stupid'. Honestly, what did you expect?" he asked, as if knowing what she was going to say and the answer had been apparent. She gaped at him again and then scrunched up her face poutily and sat on her bed, crossing her arms.

"He was still wrong and I was right," she said, trying to sound belligerent, but ending up sounding childlike and immature instead.

Wash closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm glad that makes you feel better."

The com in her room buzzed to life. "_Wash, get up here, they got the door open but she messed with the console, need you to look at it_," Mal's voice came over the intercom.

"Well, that's my cue," Wash said with the rising with a sigh. Evie went to get up as well and began to exit behind him.

_And you stay put, Evie!_ Mal barked as an afterthought. _Don't need any distractions._ Evie cursed and kicked the side of her bed and then sat down again in a huff.

* * *

Wash and Kaylee high-fived each other as Serenity's screen popped back to life. Mal jumped up. "You got it?"

"We got life. We got screens. It's a qualified "yes". A partial," Wash answered, wiping his hands together.

"Nav control?" Mal asked. Kaylee came from under the console shaking her head. "So where we headed?"

Wash pushed some buttons, "We're headed for something and it's not too far... let me see if her signal wave can translate to visual there might be- _Aiya!_ Heavy ionization, electrical interference bouncing the signal all... look at that... it's like a circle."

"I don't understand, where are we heading?"asked Jayne looking about wildly after he spied the somber look on Mal's face. The electricity in the giant circle fired up ahead of them.

"End of the line," Book said quietly.

* * *

"It's a Carrion House. Scrap shop, takes ships, pulls 'em apart or fixes them up," Book continued. The gang all looked at each other, still confused.

"That doesn't sound so scary," Wash mused.

"We fly into that we're more than helpless. It'll turn the ship into one big electrical conduit, burn us all from the inside out," Mal said, eyes fixed forward.

"Some of the newer ones'll just hold you, then the scrappers'll override the airlocks, pull the 02 or just gas you. They aren't looking to deal with survivors," Book continued quietly.

Jayne looked at Book suspiciously. "One day you're gonna tell us all how a preacher knows so damn much about crime."

They heard a small noise at the entrance of the bridge and turned to see Evie standing there, eyes wide in horror as she stared at the net. She'd heard everything that they had been talking about. _"Ai ya, huai le!" _Mal swore as his face hardened. He turned and strolled over to her, squatting slightly and putting his hands firmly on her shoulders. He gave her a little shake. "Need a reminder about minding, _wan nao?_" he asked firmly.

She was still looking at the looming net in front of them, terrified. "Are we gonna die?" she asked in a small voice.

Mal's face softened. "Not your first time at that particular rodeo, young one," he joked softly. When she didn't meet his gaze or smile he gently grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "No one's gonna die if I can help it."

He stood back up, thinking as fast as possible. "We just can't fall into that net..." he mumbled. "Kaylee!"

"I'm trying, Sir..."

"Well you stay on it." He looked around, wildly. "We need a plan B." He pushed the com and ordered Zoe to get their suits prepped, told Wash to pull up a separate visual.

"What do I do?" asked Jayne nervously.

"You go get Vera," Mal ordered. He turned and swatted Evie on the behind lightly. "Clear the bridge, folks."

* * *

Mal and Jayne were suited up, Mal instructing Jayne to fire Vera one of the 6 breakers so that the net would short out. He doesn't miss and the breaker explodes, the crackling electricity disintegrating. The Firefly transport ship passed harmlessly through the sparking ring. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Mal then went up to the bridge where Kaylee made a squeal of delight as the controls began humming back to life. Wash took the helm. "We got it. It's not pretty, but we can steer enough to turn the hell around." Mal complimented Kaylee on her work.

"Weren't soon enough to help," she complained but Mal just kissed her on the top of the head and reassured her.

"Captain, don't you know that kissing girls makes you sleepy?" Wash joked.

"Sometimes I just can't help myself," Mal grinned_. _Evie had now resumed her ire and she made a disgusted noise. Mal shot her a look. "Problem, little one?"

"Nope," she said angrily. "Only one person's got problems on this boat." She stood up and looked pointedly at him. "And I'm lookin' at him." With that, she flounced from the room. The entire room grew awkwardly quiet.

Mal blinked and shook his head. "Oh she's gonna have a problem alright. But first, let's go visiting."

* * *

Mal headed to Inara's shuttle after retrieving his stolen shuttle back from Saffron and having a conversation with her that ended with him knocking her out. He knocked and the Companion beckoned him in.

"We're back on course, should be on Beaumonde a few hours late. Hope that's all right," Mal informed her.

"It should be fine, thank you. So does the vixen still live?" she asked, shutting off her vidscreen.

"If you can call it that. All's well, I suppose," he answered and she agreed. Mal looked around the shuttle. "You seen the little scamp about? Think it's time we have a chat and I can't seem to find her anywhere."

Inara shook her head. "I suspect she'll be scarce for a while. Or until she gets hungry."

Mal chuckled and nodded, leaned up against the wall. Finally, "You're a very graceful woman, Inara." She looked puzzled for a minute before thanking him. Mal smiled and folded his arms. "So here's where I'm fuzzy, you got by that girl, found me and then just happened to trip and fall?" he asked doubtfully.

Inara was taken off guard. "I—well... what do you mean?"

Mal retained his sly grin. "Come on, Inara how's about we don't play. You didn't trip, did you?" She held his gaze a minute before acquiesing that no, she didn't trip. Mal's smile deepened and he nodded. "I knew it." She tried not to look abashed. "Isn' that something? I _knew_ you let her kiss you."

Inara's face went from embarrassed to stupified disbelief as Mal left chuckling. Inara took a moment to recover before closing her mouth. Finally, without turning around she said, "You know you can't hide from him forever."

Evie crawled from her hiding place behind the Companion's bed. She heaved an amused sigh and gave her a look. "Oh really? And what about that kiss? I saw the whole thing, 'Nara. Might be best if it wasn't _you_ who lectured _me_ about hiding from him."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I'm not particularly thrilled with how this Chapter came out but oh well. Please review!**

"Beaumonde's a big place, Doc. Even if your sister is here, how do you think you'll find her?" Mal asked as he led the crew own the streets of the city of New Huntsville.

Evie had been used to the size of Persephone but after being on Serenity so often for so long, still marveled at the hustle and bustle around her. She was being jostled quite a bit to and fro but Jayne was muttering about babysitting as he had her hand clamped in his own so she didn't disappear in the cloud. Mal had promised that there would be a stop at the Earth-that-Was Distillery to pick up some Old Earth Style Kentucky Bourbon to placate him.

"I think the idea is that she finds me, Captain Reynolds. I-I mean...I don't know how, but she knew Evie was with me back on Persephone. I'm usually a logical type of person but I need to go with my gut this time," Simon calmly explained to him.

"Ain't like we can't stop off supplies, I could use a new..." Kaylee began, slightly defensively.

"And Inara has her business, here," Mal snapped, a little irritated. "Ain't sayin' we're wasting the trip, just wondering if you are is all," Mal said to Simon.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Evie mused under her breath. Mal paused in his step and everyone else halted with him. He turned toward the little redhead and faced her flashing green eyes.

He met her mirthful stare with one of his own before bending down with a finger pointed dangerously close to her face. "Let's not get to talkin' about sour moods. If ever I saw one in dire need of an attitude adjustment, it's you, little girl."

"Great, just great! Spank me again for being right!" she shot back after rolling her eyes at him. Everyone was quiet now, uncomfortable at the situation. A muscle in Mal's jaw twitched. His hand shot out and grabbed the back of her collar and he was pulling her to the side of the road when he was disrupted.

"Sir…" Zoe said in a warning tone. He looked up and met Zoe's stare. Then her eyes flicked about, warning him. He looked around and noticed a couple of people pausing in their gaits, looking at him reproachfully. "We want a job with the Feldman twins, we should keep a low profile," his first mate warned him. He released the back of Evie's shirt.

"You an' me are gonna have a talk after dinner, little one," he warned her, voice dangerous and low. Evie backed away and started to dust herself off. Someone, a young boy of about 12 or 13, bumped into Mal at that exact moment and Mal's hand snaked out to grab him. "Wallet." It was a command, not a question. Mal held out his hand. The boy was wrestling in Mal's fist, his mop of brown curls shaking to and fro. More people were looking in their direction, some outright staring now.

The boy finally stopped twisting and looked up at Mal and Evie got the first clear look at his face. "Mitchell?!" she asked in surprise. Mal's face changed from annoyance to shock and he released the boy.

"Evie… Captain…" Mitchell nodded his head at them in greeting, brushing his jacket down.

Mal continued to look flabbergasted. "Wh-what the hell are you doing here, kid?"

Mitchell looked around at the people who had stopped to watch the commotion. "Not here, come on," he said, starting for the alley. Mal looked after him, dumbfounded. He turned and looked at his crew who all looked back at him, as confused as he was. Then he turned and followed after the boy steadfastly.

"Hey! Don't go too far with my wallet!" he shouted after the boy.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You stowed away on some trader's ship and left after you found out about Elder Gommen and Saffron conspiring to steal our ship and kill us all in the process?" Mal asked the boy. They were cluttered around a table at a dark hole in the wall bar, listening to the boy tell his story.

The boy shrugged and sipped his water. "Couldn't much bear the thought of being any part of that."

"What about Jesse? You tell him anything? Was he a part of it too?" asked Evie.

Mitchell shook his head forlornly at his cup. "Damn near whole town was part of it. Don't know how I didn't see it 'til now. Times are tough, but it ain't right."

"Not for nothing, but…" Jayne began, taking a swig of his ale. "How do we know this ain't part of the game? Not like we can trust ya."

"Jayne!" Evie said, appalled.

"He's right," Mal interrupted. "We got no way to be sure of his story." Evie looked at him indignantly.

"S'alright, I get it," Mitchell said, looking at each of them in turn. "Can't say that I blame you. It's a big city. Got me some decent work, I'll stay out of your way."

"That what they calling pickin' pockets nowadays?" Wash asked, raising an eyebrow. One side of Mitchell's mouth curled up into a smirk as he rose.

"Naw, that's sport money." Then he dropped his smile and his face became serious again. "Got me a decent gig over at the scrap yard. Ain't ever gonna be rich, but it'll keep food in my belly." He nodded at each of them as he turned to leave.

"Now, just hold on a minute, son," Mal rose as well and Mitchell turned to face him. "You got a place to stay?"

"Yessir. Bunch of us young guys share a flat a couple minutes from the work site," he answered and smirked at Mal again. "You don't gotta worry none about me, Captain. I can take care of myself." With that, he walked out of the bar, leaving Mal to stare questionably at the door he just walked out of.

He looked back to the table where his crew was seated, looking baffled. "You scared him," Wash said with his easy smile. Mal rolled his eyes at that and sat back down.

Evie mumbled something snottily into the table. Mal turned to her. "Wanna run that by me again, little girl?" he asked in a warning tone. She didn't meet his eyes, instead plucking at a nail in the table.

"You didn't even give him a chance," she said sullenly.

"A chance at wh—what are you on about?" Mal asked, his face darkening in annoyance.

"Probably because he wasn't some pretty young girl you wanted to—"

"Evie!" Shepherd Book interrupted before she could finish her sentence.

Mal stood and folded his arms, looking down at her. He waited until she tentatively met his gaze."I know you was friendly and the like, but even if I could trust him, which I can't, I can't be taking on every scamp who crosses our path. As it is, we stand to pick up another kid on this trip with the Doc's little sister and I ain't running no gorram daycare center!" She looked away and his hand shot out to grab her chin. "You're in enough trouble as it is, let's not make it any worse, dong ma?" She didn't answer until he cleared his throat.

"Yes, sir," she said haltingly. Mal let her chin go and she looked back at the table, pouting.

"Speaking of your sister, Doc, it's probably about time to begin that search. Zoe and Jayne, you're with me. Let's pay Fanty and Mingo a visit, see if we can't wrestle up a job. Wash and Kaylee, why don't you go see about patching up some of the bigger holes in the ship—within reason. Funds is low enough. Book, mind watching the kid? Take her on a little field trip," Mal said, still eyeing her. "Maybe it'll cool her down some." He turned to exit, "Let's get to it folks." Evie stuck her tongue out at the back of his head to the dismay of Shepherd Book.

* * *

6 hours later:

Everyone was gathered around the kitchen table. It was Kaylee's turn to cook and she was setting out various dishes in front of them. Simon was frustrated, he didn't see any sign of his sister and didn't know where to even begin looking. Everyone else was in good spirits. Mal had a successful job in the works, the Feldman twins having come through on a gig. Kaylee and Wash were excitedly talking about the shiny new parts for Serenity. Even Inara was glowing after her session.

All except Evie, who pushed her food around on her plate sullenly, elbow on the table, head in her hand. She sighed heavily. Inara put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked the girl lightly.

"She needs an attitude adjustment is what," said Mal, stabbing a morsel of food off of his plate and chewing on it noisily. "And she's going to get one after she finishes her supper." Evie shot him a look so poisonous he amended his statement. "Or she could finish her supper sitting a little more gingerly," he warned.

An angry look crept over her face. They hadn't seen her that angry since her stand off with Badger. Suddenly, she stood and threw her plate hard at the ship's hull, food flying everywhere, metal connecting with metal with a large "clang!" Everyone looked from the wall where pieces of food were still falling onto the floor and then at the little girl that was standing there, heaving angrily. "Looks like I'm finished," she said between clenched teeth.

Mal stood up and walked menacingly towards her, but to her credit she didn't back down. He grabbed the collar of her shirt once again. "Let's go," he said gruffly as he dragged her from the room.

The rest of the crew looked around at each other, still shocked into silence. Finally Wash spoke. "I believe that girl has a death wish."

"Don't know what's gotten into her lately, s'like ever since we left Triumph she's been possessed," Kaylee mused, looking down at her coffee mug and then taking a drink.

"Kids. Demon spawn," was all Jayne put in.

"She doesn't exactly have the most normal childhood in the world," Simon said, gesturing around the room. Inara put her head in her hands as the unmistakeable sound of Mal's belt connecting with Evie's backside drifted into the room from the distance.

"I spent a good amount of time with her today and I think I understand her behavior," said Shepherd Book, looking around the room. "She feels betrayed by the Captain. She felt betrayed when he took a job from her father and she got kidnapped. She warned the Captain that Saffron was bad news, in her way. She just wound up in the same position she's in right now."

"Wouldn't be in that position if she didn't throw a fit every time she disagreed with the Captain," Jayne scoffed.

"I don't think anyone would disagree with you, there," the Preacher said back. "Hopefully the Captain can get that exact point across, for her sake."

* * *

Evie was sobbing by the time Mal landed his final blow with the belt and he was taken aback by the strength behind it. Most of the heat was out of his blood and now his heart began to melt at her crocodile tears. Something told him that they weren't just from the belt.

He rubbed her back, trying to calm her. "Shh… shh… now. It's over," he soothed. She surprised him by rising and clutching his side in a death grip. He smiled and held her close. "You gotta admit, you've been asking for that for a while."

"I was just so mad that you put that jian huo before me and you whupped me and then it turns out I was right!" she said between sobs. Mal sighed and gave her another squeeze.

"I didn't put anyone before anybody," he said, shaking his head. "And yeah, turns out you were right. I didn't take you over my knee out of some sort of fealty to the lady. You were behaving like a terror, so I had to take you in hand." He tipped her chin so she looked up at him with watery eyes. "That's how it works."

"And then what happened with Mitchell..."

"I did what I thought was best for my people. We can't trust him. You have to defer to the Captain on Captain-y like things, _bao bei_." She looked abashed. "You know," he said, "if you kept that temper in check and just talked to me we wouldn't find ourselves in this position so often."

She smiled a teary smile. "_You're_ going to talk to me about having a temper?"

He nudged her lightly and ruffled her hair. "Fair enough. But I'm bigger 'n you. So there."


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been forever, I know! I'm having a hard time trying to figure out how to proceed. So this chapter is super tiny, but I wanted to get it out there! Thanks Jamiekid for catching a mistake I made in my rushing. I will try to update more frequently in the days to come, promise!  
**

Once Evie calmed down enough, Mal coaxed her back into the dining hall where everyone was still gathered, finishing their meal. Everyone looked up when she wandered in. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Mal patted her back reassuringly.

"I j-just wanted to say sorry. F-for, you know… before," she struggled to get out. Jayne scoffed but everyone else wore a sympathetic smile at her wide eyed and remorseful look. No one said anything for a minute. Finally, Kaylee jumped up and grabbed an empty plate and started scooping food onto it.

"Come on mei mei, sit down and eat." She set down the plate at Evie's spot at the table. "Just no more throwing plates," she playfully chastised. Evie hesitantly walked over and sat down and looked around the table meekly. Since the excitement had died down, most everyone had their eyes back on their plates, some even resuming their conversations. Finally, she met Wash's eyes and he was staring right at her.

"Hey, some people juggle geese," he said with a shrug and it had his desired effect of relieving the tension in the room.

Mal shook his head and then spied Simon sitting in his spot next to Kaylee, barely trying to suppress a smirk. "Doc?" Simon's head popped up. "A word?" Mal gestured outside the dining hall with his chin. Simon coughed into his hand and nodded and stood, patting Kaylee's shoulder and walked toward where Mal was gesturing.

Once outside the dining hall and hearing distance, Mal leaned his back against the hull and regarded Simon with a look. Simon looked back at him, a little put off by being singled out, but having a good idea what he wanted to discuss. "Remarkable behavior change in the girl," Simon tried to change the subject, gesturing at the laughing adolescent in the dining hall.

Mal watched as the little red-headed jade-eyed girl took a mouthful of rosemary-seasoned tomato and almost spit it on Kaylee, laughing at the joke she had told her. He grinned. "Yeah, imagine that, with such an "archaic" form of discipline and all," he taunted, referring to his quip at the way he'd punished Kaylee in the past.

They both regarded the way the young one charmed the rest of the table, slowly. Even Zoe smiled as the child kidded with her.

"I don't mean to be insensitive, Doc, but we have to be off soon," Mal warned after a few minutes. Simon shot him a hard look. "I know you's looking for your sister, but we got a job. We gotta do it. I can't wait til high and heaven so you can find this elusive ghost of a girl you're looking after," he reasoned.

Simon folded his arms at him. "Well, then I will stay," he said stubbornly.

Mal cocked his head to the side, regarding him. "No offense, Simon, but… you wouldn't last a week on this planet on your own. I'm not saying that we need to abandon this ridiculous pursuit of yours, jest… I got a gig and I need to make a living." He pursed his lips and then blew out a breath and voiced, "Perhaps we should come back."

Simon's eyes hardened. "I'm not leaving until I find River."

Mal threw his hands in the air. "Now what the hell am I supposed to say to that?!" he asked, beginning to be frustrated.

Suddenly, a loud clanging sounded against Serenity's hull from the outside. Everyone paused and looked around. "I'm sorry, did someone just... knock?... on my ship?" Mal asked, baffled. He told Inara to take Simon, Book and Evie to safety and called Zoe and Jayne to come to arms. "You stay with Inara and the rest, troublemaker. No matter what you hear, y'all don't come out til I tell you," he ordered. She nodded her head, not about to argue with him after their recent discussion. She let Inara gently lead her away by her shoulders, Simon and Book following in tow.

He looked at his young mechanic. "Kaylee, I need you to get down to the engine room and get ready for a fast getaway."

He looked at his comedian pilot who was already anticipating what he was going to say. "Wash! Start the engine, we may need to pull off in a hurry."

"Righty-O, Sir," he said as his wife hurried down the into the cargo bay with the captain and the mercenary. Mal nodded as Jayne took position from high up on the bridge and Zoe hid behind a cargo box. Mal signaled for everyone to quiet, and once he saw that the bay was cleared of those that would have a problem defending themselves, he pushed to button to open the door and lower the ramp.

He saw the mop of curly brown hair before he saw anything else and his hand relaxed where it had been on the handle of his gun. "Mitchell?" he asked incredulously, taking in the boys flushed face and lack of breath. "Seems we're due to run into each other quite a bit, boy. What do ya need?"

The boy nodded his head respectfully. "Captain..." he said, and then looked around himself self consciously. "Think you and I need to have a chat. Probably that Doctor too. Got something I think he'd be interested in," he said, breathing heavily.

Mal sighed and closed his eyes. He had a bad feeling about this already.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys, had a BAD case of writer's block, but I'm back!**

"So you mean to tell me whoever hired you didn't say who they were or why we should trust them?" asked Mal suspiciously.

He'd called Simon to the flight deck to join him, Jayne, Zoe and Wash, and Mitchell but told Book, Evie and Inara to stay put. Kaylee came to see what the problem was and Mal allowed her to stay.

"And that they told you my sister was never in military school, but used in some Alliance weapons experiment?" asked Simon, arms folded, regarding the boy cooly.

"Look, they must've seen me talkin' to you earlier. They gave me 5 gold to deliver the message. Didn't ask too many questions," Mitchell said, shrugging.

Jayne had his LeMat percussion revolver out, feigned as if he was examining it idly, but really had it out in case of any funny business. "And part of that message was that we was to meet 'em at some old Blue Sun factory or some such?" he asked, looking up from his firearm and eying the boy, his dark ocean blue eyes murky.

"S'what they said," Mitchell affirmed.

"And they didn't ask us to bring anything?" Zoe asked disbelievingly.

"Weren't part of the message, no," the adolescent a little testily, starting to get annoyed at repeating himself. He'd told them all he knew, where the factory was, what the person who hired him looked like, what he said down to the word.

Mal held a hand to his mouth, pondering and then let out a breath. Jayne took his steely eyes off the kid for a minute and looked at the captain. "Could be a trap."

Zoe exchanged a look with her husband who looked worried. "Don't exactly recommend going in blind, Mal," Wash put in.

"They seemed real legitimate to me," Mitchell said.

"Yeah, so did the people on Triumph... if you are mean to be believed before," Jayne scoffed.

"But this is my sister, we have to do something!" Simon protested excitedly at the same time Kaylee said:

"We said we'd help him find her, Cap'n, and now we did!"

"_Ni men dou bi zui!" _Mal said, hand running through his hair in frustration. He turned and looked at the crew who grew silent, looking at him. "What we need here is a plan before we go runnin' in trumpets a-blazin' into Lord knows what!"

"But the more time we waste-" Kaylee tried to interject on behalf of Simon who had turned and put a hand to his forehead, expression full of stress. Mal raised a no-nonsense hand to silence her.

"My ship, my rules. Had our fair share of deceit in betrayal as of late, we need to protect our own first," he voiced and she bit her lip.

"He's right," Simon said, resigned. Kaylee looked at him indignantly, then sympathetically, folding her arms and pouting.

Mal lowered his hand but leveled her with a look that had her turning her head away. Then he looked at Mitchell. "You did the job you got paid for, boy. Best skeedaddle for now," he said, nodding at him.

Mitchell hesitated. "Well do you think I could—a, maybe...could I mayhap... well, I'd like to maybe see..."

Mal cut him off. "Not sure that's such a good idea, son," he said shortly. His chest heaved protectively, thinking of the vulnerable little girl and the woman he had grown to—care for- tucked in Inara's shuttle. "Lot's goin' on around here."

"Oh, don't be silly, Cap'n. Girl ain't got any friends her age 'sides him and not even that once we hit the black again," Kaylee said, rushing forward and putting a hand on Mitchell's shoulder. "Best let them visit while they can. I'll take him to see her."

Mal pondered this a minute. "S'pose you're right," he finally agreed. "Go ahead, Kaylee. You ain't a part of this business no how," he said, gesturing with his head.

She shot a final look at Simon and then gently nudged Mitchell out of the flight control room.

"Thank ya kindly, Kaylee. 'Preciate you sticking up for me back there," Mitchell said, gesturing back with his thumb.

Kaylee put her arm around his shoulder. "No problem, darlin'. Just lookin' out..." She leaned in close to him as she continued to walk him toward the shuttle. "So, tell me again, where is this factory you were speakin' of?"

Evie's eyes lit up when Mitchell walked into the shuttle. She barely stopped herself from running to him and hugging him, allowing him to come in all of the way before she threw open her hands and hugged him.

"Well this is certainly a surprise, welcome," Inara said, after the childrens' embrace ended. Mitchell nodded at her in greeting.

"Yes, young man, how did we come to make your acquaintance twice in the past 24 hours?" asked Book without malice but without smiling.

"Well I was delivering a message to the Captain and then Kaylee here," he jerked his thumb back and turned around, a confused look overtaking his face. "Well she was just here a minute ago," he said under his breath.

Inara stepped toward him. "Kaylee was with you?" she asked, worry etched on her face.

"Well yeah, gave the Cap'n the message and she was there. Was about the Doc's sister or some such. She asked me where they were meeting and..." Mitchell trailed off, realizing at the same time Inara did what it all meant.

* * *

"Oh _gosa,"_ Inara cursed, heading to the comm button to contact Mal.

Kaylee began to think this was a bad idea. She snuck into the dimly lit warehouse, keeping herself out of sight. On a platform was a very large case and 3 very mean looking men. She tried to remain elusive, stepping around the boxes, keeping herself from their sight, until her toe hit a small box she couldn't see on her right. She drew in a loud breath the keep from cursing but by the way the men were pointing their guns in her general direction, she knew they had heard it.

"Show yourself!" one short cropped white haired man said, taking a step in her direction.

Kaylee raised her hands high and stepped out from her hiding place. "I'm unarmed, I swear it," she pleaded.

"What's your business here?" demanded a roguishly looking brunette with a tattoo outlining his blue eyes.

"Well I- I know this gentleman...and he has a sister..." she stammered but couldn't quite put it all together in one sentence.

"_You're_ the one they sent to rendezvous," the white haired gentleman asked disbelievingly.

Kaylee kept her hands up as she shrugged. "Well, not exactly..."

There was a sudden crash in the room. People in dark suits came flying in through the windows. The white haired man raised his gun but half a dozen bullets rained into him before he could do any good. Kaylee ducked again behind a cargo box, watching the man's body fall to the floor. The brunette wasn't far behind as he raised his rifle and they filled him full of holes. That left the last man, a boy, really. Looked about nineteen or twenty. It was probably his first gig judging by how his hands shook as he went for his own gun.

"I wouldn't," warned one of the masked men, the laser from his gun pointing directly at the boy's chest. After a moment's hesitation, he raised his arms in surrender and Kaylee breathed a sigh of relief.

And then she heard the gun cock next to her head.


	9. Chapter 9

"_Ta ma de!_ Why do all the women on my ship always have to get into a peck of trouble?!" Mal whispered as they viewed little Kaylee tied to a beam being interrogated. Zoe simply cleared her throat. Mal shot her a look, "Now you know I didn't mean you..." he trailed off as the man in the ski mask asked Kaylee another question.

They hadn't become violent with her yet, which was a small mercy since Mal would've likely lost his cool if they hurt his pretty little mechanic in any way.

"What we need here is a plan," Jayne said breathily, also watching the little mechanic writhe while tied to the pole.

"Well, thank you Captain Obvious," breathed Mal as he looked at the scene before him. He worked it out in his head. They were obviously waiting for an ambush, they wanted someone in their party and Mal was willing to bet it was the fancy doctor. Luckily he'd left him on board, along with Inara and the troublesome little girl, right in the shuttle in case they had to make a quick getaway. Hopefully the Doc, the Shepherd and the Companion could take care of her if things went sour.

"Jayne, take care of the three on the right, I'll take the two on the left. Zoe, you grab the crate and anyone that gets close enough, grab our little Kaylee," he finally decided.

"And if we can't get the crate, Sir?" asked Zoe.

"Kaylee first, crate second, y'all understand?" Mal said forcefully.

Both Jayne and Zoe nodded as they went into action. Mal went out, gun sighted every which way. Jayne didn't have Vera but the gun he had was a close second. Zoe pointed her shotgun at one of the men, menacingly daring him to move.

"All we want is the girl and the box so don't nobody make a move!" shouted Mal, rousing the black clad soldiers. Caught off guard, all they could do was put their hands in the air.

"Ma-" Kaylee began, but halted her statement at the warning look Mal shot her.

Holding his gun on the captors Mal ordered, "Put this thing on the mule and drive fast for the ship. Wake Wash up. We're getting out of here right quick."

Zoe and Jayne immediately went to work hauling the crate out and strapping it to the mule as Mal kept his gun level at the black clad men.

"You Alliance?" he finally asked darkly as he used a knife to free Kaylee.

"You don't want to know who we are, Mr. Reynolds," replied one cautiously.

Mal whispered to Kaylee to get to the shuttle. There was a pause, some yelling and the unmistakable sound of gunfire. And then Mal walked out with his Second and his mercenary following behind, the blood on his shirt not his own.

"You hurt?" Kaylee asked, concerned.

"Not as much as you'll be," Mal responded as Jayne started the mule and got them the hell out of there.

* * *

"Cap'n I didn't mean.." Kaylee began.

"Not another word, little one. You know what is coming and you know why. Suggest you keep that mouth of yours shut," Mal said, barely looking at her.

The rest of the ride was in silence. They'd got the booty and no one died in the turmoil. For Serenity, that was a good day.

Once they did arrive at Serenity, that was another story...

"You did _what_?" Simon asked after the story was imparted on him.

"Don't worry, Doc, I'm going to take care of this," Mal said, unfastening the belts that held the crate on. Simon watched carefully.

"She's not due to wake up for a while yet, is she?" he said, nodding toward the crate.

"Way I hear it, two days is the soonest," Mal said unbuckling the last buckle and turning to face him.

"Then if you don't mind, Captain, I would like to take care of this. She did endanger herself and my sister..." Simon said, regarding the Captain without expression.

Mal looked at him squarely. "Ya mean you're gonna..." he mimicked a spanking motion with his hand.

"That's precisely what I mean to do, Captain," Simon said.

"Well, be my guest then," he said, gesturing to the girl who heard nothing of their conversation.

"Archaic method of discipline, my _pi gu_," Mal muttered as he watched Simon beckon Kaylee to his room.

* * *

"But Simon, I was jest trying to help!" Kaylee wailed as Simon pulled her into his quarters. Simon ignored her at first, rolling up his sleeves.

"And how, exactly, did getting caught, putting yourself and my sister in danger help?" he asked when he was finished.

Kaylee shuffled her feet. "Jest wanted you to like me is all, thought I could do something to show you that," she said to her feet.

Simon paused a minute then walked over to her. She tensed as he brought his hand out to her chin and made her look at him. "Kaylee, I _do_ like you. I've liked you for a long time. You don't need to go off and do reckless things to get my attention. You have it." Kaylee's eyes looked down and Simon shook her face slightly to get her to look at him again. "And this is why this needs to happen."

Without a word he sat and pulled Kaylee over his lap, slapping her upturned butt several times before speaking. "What you did endangered the chances of finding my sister, endangered the whole crew of Serenity and much worse, endangered yourself," he said as he brought his hand down over and over on her rump.

"But Simon, I didn't mean..." she began but it ended in a yelp as his hand focused more on her sit spots.

"It doesn't matter what you meant, Kaylee. We are all a team here. I wanted nothing but to save my sister but I deferred to the Captain when it meant to make a plan," he said swatting her butt a few more forceful times. "You went off and did your own thing and nearly got yourself killed," he said, the tone of his voice rising for the first time along with the strength of his spanks.

Kaylee was sniffling before but now she was full on weeping. "I'm sorry Simon!" she wailed. "I thought I was doing a good thing!"

Simon gave her a half a dozen more spanks before halting. "Next time, think of your crew. They love you." He brought her up to sit gingerly on his lap, focusing his blue eyes on her. "And I love you," he said. Her eyes had question marks in them at first but when she looked at him she melted a bit.

"Don't do anything to endanger yourself again," Simon said, then thought a moment. "That the Captain doesn't approve of. After all, you all do crime for a living."

She smiled a watery smile at that and he tipped her chin and leaned in for their very first kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So because I've been slow to update, I gave you a fairly long chapter. I've got a couple of different ideas on how to proceed but welcome to suggestions. I'm fairly certain that River is going to be very different than she was in the show/movie. I think I want her to be more warrior than disturbed, not the other way around. Please read and review, I don't have to travel for work for a bit so I'll have lots of time to write when I decide what direction I'm going in!**

The crew were all crowded in the galley, sitting around the table, with Inara taking her usual spot in the kitchen area sipping tea. Wash regarded Simon and Kaylee cuddling with each other, smiling at each other wistfully.

"Seems like a whuppin' is all it takes to get anyone smiling around here when things get tetchy," Wash mused with a grin. "Maybe next time we get into a fight..." he began and turned to see his wife's face, swallowing his words at the look in her dark eyes.

She lifted an eyebrow. "And who do you think would be doing the 'whupping'?" Zoe said coolly. Wash shrunk into his seat at her hard look and clamped his mouth shut.

"You should've seen it!" Jayne was exclaiming, standing out of his chair and vigorously recreating the earlier events. "Mal had his gun pointed at the head guy, Zoe and I held the others off. He cut Kaylee free," he used a slicing motion with his hand, "And then Mal asks the guy..."

"Jayne, you're talking too much again," Mal cut him off sternly, holding Evie in his lap.

"What?! I ain't finished tellin' the story!" he complained. "So then Mal asked the guy if he was Alliance and he was all big a tough-like sayin' that the Captain _didn't want to know who he was."_ He said mockingly.

Mal muttered an oath and nudged the girl in his lap who was listening, riveted. "Evie, bed time," he began.

"But Mal, I ain't heard the end of the story," she whined back at him. Jayne went on at the same time. "Then Mal, Zoe 'n me sprayed 'em with-"

"Jayne, enough!" said Mal irritatedly. He couldn't quite put his finger on why, but he really didn't want the little one to hear what came next. Evie had turned to him excitedly, however. She wasn't naïve and had no mistake in her mind what they sprayed the men with.

"You _killed_ men today?!" she asked, curiously looking up at him with wide green eyes. Mal ceremoniously stood up, hiking her to his hip with a long-winded sigh.

"Gave 'em two choices: Get goin' and leave us be, or we shoot," answered Mal brusquely, shooting Jayne a hard look that the man completely missed.

The room went quiet, everyone digesting the information. Simon held Kaylee close while Inara sipped her tea. Wash scratched at the table with his thumb. Book had looked up from his Bible, a disapproving frown etched upon his face. "Said they were never going to stop coming after us," Zoe said quietly to the various shocked and disturbed facial expressions around the table, her eyes daring anyone to speak ill of their actions.

"My crew comes first," Mal said, unconsciously giving Evie a squeeze at his side. "Anyone who don't get that can get off the next port." He looked pointedly at the Shepherd.

Book closed his Bible softly. "I just want to know who these men are and what they want," he said, his tone even and patient. The tension in the room relaxed.

Mal nodded. "As do I, but I don't think we will til the girl in the box wakes up from her nap. In the meantime," he shuffled Evie higher on his hip and looked down at her. "Time for another little girl to go to sleep." He turned to walk out of the mess hall.

"Hey no fair!" she protested, but couldn't hide her fatigue as she laid a cheek on his shoulder. Mal rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face was warm.

* * *

**2 Days Later**

"Thought the Captain told you to stay away from her?" Simon asked, wiping some sort of antiseptic from his hands as he entered the cargo bay and saw Evie skulking about the cryo-crate that held his sister. She couldn't seem to keep away from the box for some reason, in spite of Mal's orders. Something kept inexplicably drawing her to it.

"I did," said the Captain behind her, seeming to come from no where and landing two warning swats on her rear. They didn't particularly hurt but she pouted at him anyway. He put a firm hand on her shoulder and bent down, eyes not harsh but they held no nonsense in them. "Ain't no tellin' what she's gonna be like once we open this here contraption up. Ya said she was acting all sorts of loony when you were at that hospital. So there's a reason I tell you to mind. Do we need to revisit that lesson?" He raised his eyebrow when she accentuated the pout for a minute and then turned to flounce out of the room.

Mal pinched the bridge of his nose. "_How shi sung chung,_ I must've been a real bastard in a past life to deserve all of this."

Simon cleared his throat expectantly. Mal looked up at him, puzzled for a minute, then coughed. "Don't you worry, Simon, we'll open this here contraption up just as soon as Jayne and Zoe finish their breakfast and come to back us up."

"Speak our names and we shall arrive," came the mercenary's gravelly voice. Simon and Mal turned just in time to watch him cock his rifle. Zoe came in behind him carrying a similar rifle expertly in her hand.

Simon whirled on Mal. "Back up for _what_? That's my sister in there, not some sort of wild beast!" he exclaimed, the last words ending on a higher, more desperate note.

Mal tried to put a calming hand on his shoulder, but the doctor shrugged it off. "Now, now, Simon, you heard what I told the little one. We don't know what she'll be like when we open 'er up. I just have to make sure the rest of my people are protected, _dong ma_?"

"So you'd just put her down like a rabid dog?" he said, the pitch in his voice growing even higher in disbelief. Mal blew out a breath while simultaneously clenching his teeth and reached for Zoe's rifle, opening the chamber to show Simon the round in it.

Only it wasn't a round. The ammunition was dart-shaped and had some sort of fluid in it. "Tranqs, Doc. All that'll happen if she gets uppity is that she'll take another nap 'til she's not so cranky anymore." Mal handed the rifle back to Zoe and turned to stare down at the Cryo-crate. "Had enough bloodshed this week," he said, then his eyes met Simon's again. "Don't you think?"

* * *

"I'm so tired of being treated like a little kid!" Evie exclaimed to Inara emphatically, kicking the bed post in the Companion's shuttle. Not seeking to have any of her stuff destroyed, Inara put a calming hand in the middle of her back and led the girl to the seat in front of her vanity mirror, easing her down and picking up a hair brush. She began to soothingly sweep the brush through the girl's fiery red curls.

"But you _are_ a little kid," she said calmly.

Evie scowled in the mirror. "Well, I'm mature for my age. Seen a lot, done a lot. Hell, sometimes I think I'm more mature than Kaylee!" she said huffily as Inara continued to brush her hair. Inara's lips twitched in their effort not to smile.

"Yes, but Kaylee isn't a minor and you are," she said indulgently. "Besides, Mal often treats her like a little girl too. She doesn't complain because she understands why." Evie's face screwed up in complete confusion and Inara let out a small titter of laughter. "She knows it's because the Captain loves and cares about her."

That hardness crept into the girl's eyes. The defense mechanism that Inara loathed, one that she had developed during years and years of abuse. She knew that it wouldn't go away overnight and praised God that she saw it less and less over time, but her heart ached whenever she saw that the girl found it necessary to form that shell around herself.

"Mal doesn't love me," was all the little girl said. Inara's hand halted in her brushstrokes. She turned the girl's chair so that Evie's hard green eyes were looking into her chocolate brown ones.

"How could you even begin to believe that that is true?" she asked, her eyes searching the child's face.

Evie met her eyes and then, embarrassed, looked down at her feet. She picked at a splinter on the arm of the chair. "Never says it, is all," she said sullenly.

Inara let out a half-laugh, half-sigh. She put her delicate hand underneath the girl's chin and raised her face to meet hers. "Mal isn't the best man with words," she began. The girl tried to look away but Inara's hand held firm in her own gentle way. "But you have to know he loves you. Even without explicitly saying it, every day he shows you how much he loves you. His actions speak louder than words ever could."

The hardness left Evie's eyes then and Inara could see that the little girl believed her. Then another look crept onto her face. It was a mixture between amusement and accusation. Realization dawned on Inara as she stood up quickly and turned around, crossing her arms over her chest.

She shook her head. The girl _was_ mature for her age. How else would she have been so quick to figure out that Inara's words could just as easily be applied to the Companion herself?

* * *

"I think we're jest about ready, Doc," Mal said, looking up at his mercenary and his Second perched at on the catwalk at the starboard and port, rifles aimed down at the cryo-crate.

Simon nodded and walked soberly up to the box. He lifted the latch slowly then pushed lightly on the lid. It was heavier than he had anticipated so he put his back into it and grunted as he pushed harder. Finally the lid began to move slowly, inch by inch as he pulled, until it fell to the ground with a clatter.

Fog crept up as the freezing cold air of the cryo-crate met the warmer air of the cargo bay. Mal kept one hand on his pistol, watching intently as Simon looked down. He crept closer and looked in, but could see nothing.

Then the fog began to clear and Mal could make out the form of a young woman resting in a fetal position, naked as the day she was born. Simon stared down in awe. Mal waited a minute before asking, "So did we get the right girl there, Doc?"

Simon barely had a chance to nod before they heard the screech come from the box and the teenager shot straight up, hair stringy, face pale, brown eyes wide and unfocused—looking like a complete maniac.

* * *

Evie had calmed down significantly. Inara had twisted her locks into a fiery French braid and now was laying on her bed, reading. Evie was still in front of the vanity, playing with some of Inara's jewelry. She had just picked up an exquisite piece, a jade bracelet and ring that were connected by a small golden chain and was about to try it on when it hit her.

_Confusion. Disorientation. Fear._ Inexplicably her body was flooded with these emotions, seeming to come out of no where. She dropped the bracelet and bent over, putting her head between her legs and breathing heavily, feeling as though she was going to pass out.

Inara set her tablet down and came over to her, concerned. "What's the matter, honey? Are you feeling alright?" she asked, putting a hand to her forehead. Suddenly Evie shot straight up again, eyes wide as she looked in Inara's direction, her gaze going right through her. Without a word, she stood and ran from the room before Inara could do anything to stop it.

* * *

The long and lithe teenager climbed from her resting place and every bit of her shook as she padded to the floor and leaned her back against it, hand covering her face to protect herself from the light, from any dangers, from the world she had just crawled into. Simon slowly went to her calling out, "River? River, it's me..." He reached out to her and she screamed again, lurching backward into the back wall of the chamber that used to contain her. Simon reached out and grasped her upper arms gently, trying to force her to look at him. "River. It's okay. It's okay... I'm here," he coaxed.

Her eyes finally registered the face in front of her, breathing heavily. "Simon...?" she asked. Then tears welled up in her eyes. "Simon, you found me..." she said, a few tears spilling out onto her cheeks. "They... they want me to... they talk to me," she began, suddenly looking about at her surroundings wildly. Zoe and Jayne still had their eyes fixed behind the scopes of their weapons high on the catwalk Mal watched the scene unfold in front of him, thoughtfully silent.

"They're gone now. We're safe. I'm here," Simon said, pulling a robe he had borrowed from Inara out and placing it around her shoulders. He tried to pull her close to him, but she suddenly resisted. Her chin shot up and her gaze focused on something above them.

Simon looked in the direction she was looking and before he could register what she was staring at, she was up, her arms tucked into the sleeves of the robe with it wrapped around her and she was running toward a chain that hung from the ceiling of the ship.

She displayed startling strength as she quickly climbed the length of the chain. Mal saw what she was heading towards and shouted in a harried voice, "Tranq her! Now!"

"If I tranq her, she could fall!" Jayne shouted back. By that point she was over halfway up the chain- about 20 feet off the ground. There was no telling what kind of injuries she would sustain if she fell from the height, especially if she was unconscious.

Mal looked worriedly at the little girl standing on the bridge that led from the cargo bay catwalk to Inara's shuttle, staring wide-eyed as the strange teenage girl made her way closer and closer to her. He licked his lips and drew his pistol.

"If you don't shoot her, I will," he said, taking aim at the figure who was now at the top of the chain and was using momentum to swing her body on the chain to a point where she could jump on the catwalk. Inara came out the door of her shuttle, but froze in the doorway when she saw the weapons.

"No, you can't!" yelled Simon, pushing the Captain as he fired, making the bullet fly far left from where he was pointing it. It ricocheted off the hull and struck one of the wooden boxes, not too far from where Mal was standing. Mal growled furiously. He snarled at Simon who was undaunted as he tried to wrestle the fatal weapon from Mal's hands. There was fear as well as anger, tickling the back of Mal's brain at the knowledge that the crazy sister of his was making her way to his seemingly frozen-in-place young charge and the woman he- and Inara. Finally he managed to elbow Simon in the gut and the doctor went down, gasping for the breath that Mal had knocked out of him. Mal turned with his weapon pointed just in time to watch River clamber onto the catwalk and plant herself in front of Evie.

* * *

Evie's emotions were befuddled as she watched the entire scene ensue, the crazy girl from the mental ward climb like a demon up the chain, brown eyes intent on hers. First, she was afraid of the intensity in the way that the lunatic girl made her way to her. Normally she would've looked around for a weapon, something to hit her with, to defend herself. Or she would've ran away, hid in one of the hundreds of nooks and crannies that Serenity afforded her. But something else commingled with the common sense reaction of fear. Something soothing. It was as if someone was forcing a calmness into her body, easing her anxiety. The fear was still there, but it was dulled quite a bit, seemingly from an outside force that had entered within her psyche.

"You heard me..." was all the girl said as she laid a hand on Evie's shoulder. "You can hear me," the girl said. There was relief in her voice and Evie didn't understand. She looked up at the girl, quizzically, but now without any fear whatsoever. Suddenly, a shot rang out and River's eyes went wide with shock. She turned slightly and then fell down upon the metal catwalk with a clang. She rolled over so that she was looking up at Evie, who still seemed frozen in place. "You found him. You saved me. Saved... us..." she trailed off, eyes closing. "Thank... you..." she managed before he breathing became shallow and silent.

* * *

"Evie!" Mal shouted after Simon's sister collapsed to the ground, effectively snapping her out of her trance. Inara rushed to her.

"I'm alright!" she called back, looking down at him and then around at her surroundings. She felt Inara wrap her arms around her, squeezing her tight.

Jayne pumped his fist in the air. "Nailed 'er!" he shouted. Inara released Evie and they both looked down at the teenager. She had a tranquilizer dart sticking out of her upper arm and seemed to be sleeping soundly.

"Stay there!" Mal ordered as he followed Simon up the stairs, taking two at a time. Simon immediately went to his sister's side and placed two fingers on the side of her neck. Registering a pulse, he sighed with a relief. Inara did the same. Mal came to stand beside them, arms folded, regarding the girl tensely. She looked frail and innocent, breathing heavily in her sleep. But he'd seen the way she'd climbed that chain and was willing to bet that she had even more surprises and feats of strength that she'd demonstrate in the future.

"Was that really necessary?" Simon hissed to Jayne as the giant man approached, Zoe hot on his heels.

"'Course it was," Mal assured. "You saw the way she was coming at-" he went to gesture to Evie, but there was nothing but emptiness where there once was a scared little girl rooted to the ground. "Now where in the Hell..."

"She was here a moment ago," Inara said as she looked around, baffled.

"Probably hidin' from you," Jayne put in gruffly.

At Mal's surprised look Zoe added, "You told her to stay out of sight. Once the shock of what just happened wore off, she likely realized how much trouble she was in." She raised her eyebrows, a humorous glint in her dark eyes.

Mal heaved out his breath and raked his hand through his dark brown hair, his heart rate finally reaching a normal level. "Always knew I'd die young. Didn't think it'd be from a little critter causin' a heart attack," he breathed out. Inara put a comforting arm on his shoulder and looked at him sympathetically.

Simon was still checking his sister over for other injuries. "Get her to the sick bay. Make sure she stays there. Restrain her if you must, 'cause I'm warning you Doc, she pulls another stunt like that again, I can't guarantee she won't be shot with something to make her stay down. Get my drift?"

Simon huffed a little at that but nodded and then stooped to pick River up in his arms, as if she were a young child instead of almost grown. He started towards the infirmary.

"Oh, and Simon?" Simon halted and turned to once again face Mal. Mal's eyes bored into his. "If you get in my way again, I'll likely riddle you with holes on principle."

There was a moment's pause as everyone grew tense. Simon's eyes never wavered. "Yes, Sir," he said finally and turned on his heel to tend to his sister.

The cargo bay was quiet once again, the events of the last few minutes washing over everyone. Finally Mal broke the silence. "Now where is that irksome little _ying chi_?" he looked around and then looked at Zoe, Jayne and Inara expectantly. "Well, help me find the scamp!"

* * *

They'd looked high and low for the little beast that managed to elude them. Jayne sighed. Wasn't like she could've left the ship, them being in the black and all. Was likely she'd moved spots a couple of times while they looked or she managed to carve out a new hidey hole somewhere on the Firefly class transport.

"She'll turn up," Jayne grumbled to himself, heading to his bunk for a well deserved nap before supper. He pulled up the door and disarmed himself, putting each knife and gun in their proper spots, patting them as if they were beloved pets rather than lethal weapons. He turned and nearly jumped out of his skin as his eyes landed on the tiny overall-clad body curled up in his bed. "Son of a-" he nearly exclaimed, but his words came out a whisper as his brain registered that she was fast asleep.

She must've been hiding there all along. Clever brat probably knew they'd never look for her there, she'd never had cause to come to his bunk. It's not like he welcomed her following him around or sharing space with her like Inara did in her shuttle, Kaylee did in the engine room or Wash did on the flight deck. He didn't fancy hanging out with a little kid. Besides, his bunk was far from kid-proof, he thought as he shoved some of his nudie magazines into one of his dresser drawers.

He regarded the little girl. Her knees were pulled nearly to her chest as if she had been hugging them to herself, but now only one arm wrapped around her torso while the other was curled underneath her, her tiny hand curled in a fist next her slightly snoring mouth. He thought about calling up Mal, but one look at her slack freckled face and her braided red hair half undone on his pillow tugged uncomfortably at his heart.

He grabbed his coarse blanket from a nearby chair and spread it over her, pulling it to her chin, forcing himself to purse his lips disapprovingly. He headed back towards the door, telling himself that the only reason he wasn't kicking her out of his bed was because he was better off bench-pressing a couple of reps with the Preacher. _Besides it's the only way anyone will get any peace 'round here, _he thought to himself. He stopped before he lifted the hatchdoor and looked back at her, lips twitching in the tiniest hint of a smile, then he shook his head and exited the room.


	11. Chapter 11

"Missed you at dinner. Take it you weren't hungry, then?"

Evie swirled around, eyes wide in surprise and put her back against the med bay wall. How Mal had been able to sneak up on her so easily, she didn't know. Perhaps she'd been to consumed with watching the Doctor's sister as she slowly stirred to consciousness. She was still inexplicably drawn to the young lady.

"Not really, no," she admitted, watching him warily.

Mal crossed his arms and regarded her. "Wanna explain to me what you were doing out there earlier? I mean, I could've sworn that I told you to keep yourself out of sight. Did I just imagine that conversation, or did you directly disobey me?"

"Mal, it wasn't like that..." she began to explain.

"Then what, pray tell, was it like exactly?" he asked, raising his voice in impatience, taking a step towards her.

Evie winced, looked at her feet, then licked her lips and met his eyes. "Mal, I'm telling you, I didn't have any control over myself. I mean, I knew what I was doing, and that it was wrong, but it was like I couldn't stop my body. Like that box had a magnet that I was drawn to and then when Simon opened it I _felt _what she felt,_"_ she said, her voice pleading with him to believe her.

Mal squinted a bit as he looked at her face, deliberating. She'd omitted facts and details to get out of trouble before, but she'd never directly lied to him. "She's telling the truth, Mal. I watched her. It was like she was possessed," came a soft voice behind him. He turned to meet Inara's gaze. She walked toward them with graceful steps.

Mal turned again to look at the little girl, brain working. "So what does it mean? What'd she say to you, some magic words? Doc's sister's a witch and had you under her spell?" he finally asked, tone sarcastic.

Evie shrugged as she answered, "She was talking nonsense like always. Something about me being able to hear her. And that I saved her or something. Found someone. I didn't understand it at all, but I don't think she meant any harm." When he said nothing, just narrowed his eyes questioningly at her she added, "I don't know, Mal."

Mal looked through the window as the doctor's sister slowly sat upright. "Let's find out. Stay here," he ordered, then went through the door.

River's eyes snapped up as the doors to the infirmary slid open. "Look who decided to join the land of the living," the man with the dark brown hair and serious eyes said. Simon halted him a few feet from the gurney.

"Now isn't exactly the best time, Captain Reynolds," he cautioned, his blue eyes holding an icy glint. "She's not completely coherent, she only started to come to a half hour ago." He held up his hand against Mal's chest to prevent the man from advancing.

Mal simply plucked his hand off and went around him. "Now, Simon, she looks plenty awake to me," he quipped, walking up the teenager slowly. Simon grabbed for his arm pleading but the look Mal shot back at him had pausing.

"It's okay, Simon. I feel lucid enough," the girl said, holding her head groggily. She leaned up and her eyes focused on Mal. "What would you like to know?"

* * *

"I got the notion your sister ain't altogether there, Doc," Mal said in a low voice as they exited the Med Bay.

Simon shut the door behind him and whirled around, pinning the Captain with a frigid blue stare. "I warned you that she wasn't ready for your _interrogation_," he said defensively, looking back over his shoulder at his sleeping sister. Mal began to walk the bridge and Simon trod after him, "Based on what she told us, the affects of the Post Traumatic Stress Disorder alone..."

Mal strolled into the Mess Hall as he interrupted, "Spare me more fancy words I have to guess at, Simon. All we know is what we could peace together between her spouting gibberish and talking all sorts of nonsense. How do we know what really happened and what was thought up in that _kuang zhe de _

brain of hers?"

Simon opened his mouth to express words matching the affronted look on his face, but Mal simply pounded the Com button in the Mess Hall, demanding that all personnel get down there for a little "family meeting".

* * *

Everyone was silent for for some time after Simon spoke. Finally Kaylee broke the silence. "That poor girl..." she said forlornly, trailing off while thinking of the things Simon relayed that had happened to her at the hands of the Alliance. Torture and non-consensual experimentation; horrid tidbits that she had conveyed to him with both vague analogies and graphic details. Simon nodded at her and sat down, putting his head in his hands and muttering about not knowing what they did to her.

Mal stepped forward and took over for him, taking his turn looking around at the crew. "We managed to get out of her that she was somehow contacted by some sort of Emancipation Advocacy something or other. They worked a way to sneak her out of that prison the Alliance called "The Academy" and shuffle her off to Simon."

Mal paused a beat and Wash impatiently raised his hand hissing, "Question? Over here?" Mal rolled his eyes and looked at him, waiting for him to speak. Wash shot him a confused look before he spoke, weighing his words. "Well the Doc's been traveling with us off radar for over 9 months now... off the grid... how the heck did she know where he was..." he looked around the room and raised his arms up in question. "Like... at all?"

Mal crossed his arms and took in a deep breath, looking at the faces around the room until he landed on the top of Evie's head. She was looking down, scratching at the table with the fingernail of her thumb finger, obviously uncomfortable. She knew this had something to do with her and she didn't enjoy the fact that she was somehow connected with any business regarding that strange young girl.

Mal waited until she lifted her head. She didn't like the look in his eyes. They were regarding her with a mixture of skepticism and concern, but there was something else."Now that is where this all gets very, very interesting."

Mal finally broke her gaze when Simon began to speak. "She said..." he trailed off as if he wasn't sure exactly how to say what he was going to say. "She said when she saw you in that hospital, she could see everyone you'd ever met."

All eyes were on her now and she felt like sinking into her chair.

"Which I was having a bit of trouble believing. That is, until she went to mentioning the man you used to call 'Dad'," Mal finished.

Evie's green eyes snapped up and met Mal's intent stare. "She mentioned Badger? By name?" she asked, her voice quavering.

Mal sighed at the amount of fear he saw in the little girl's eyes. He couldn't tell if it was at the mention of her birth father or the proposition that her mind was read by Simon's sister—or possibly both, but the girl was terrified. She began trembling and Mal cursed under his breath and walked to her.

"Not exactly," Simon began but Mal interrupted him as he lifted the girl out of her seat, sat down in her stead and put her on his lap.

"Close enough," Mal said, squeezing her tight to calm her shaking. "In one of her less crazy moments she talked about the _chun zhu_ we rescued you from."

She looked up at him, confused. "But Mal, that don't mean..."

"How he 'broke more bones than sticks and stones'," Simon quoted quietly. Evie shot him a look of disbelief. "And told how he stole you over again, but 'Daddy Reynolds' got you back.

Mal tensed at the mention of the name she used. "She's a Reader, no doubt about it," he said, hoping to cut the discussion short.

Evie leaned against his chest and buried her face in his shoulder. "But...why me?" she asked, her voice muffled in his shirt.

Mal took a deep breath. "She said you shined brighter because the wounded recognize the wounded," he said quietly. He didn't mention that the girl had known stuff about him. Stuff he never told anyone, not even Zoe. About his life on Shadow before the war. A life that seemed a century ago.

Thankfully the girl spoke in riddles and nonsense so her words meant nothing to Simon. But he knew her references. She was definitely a Reader.

And as much as he didn't like to admit it, perhaps he was a little wounded too.


	12. Chapter 12

Kaylee and Simon walked through a corridor on the way from the cargo bay, on opposite sides. Kaylee was laughing and Simon was trying to pretend to look offended.

"Come on, admit it, it's true," Kaylee teased, poking Simon slightly.

"No, I won't, because it's not. I use swear words like anybody else," Simon urged, holding the spot on his side where Kaylee poked.

Kaylee looked at him in disbelief. "Oh, really? See, I never heard you. So when is it you do all of this cussin'? After I go to bed, or..."

"I swear when it's appropriate," Simon assured. Kaylee pushed him playfully on the shoulder as they walked.

"Simon, the whole point of swearing is that it _ain't_ appropriate," she said, half smiling.

"I think _anytime_ is an appropriate time to curse," Evie said, running up into the conversation she'd eavesdropped on.

"We know, you little _hun dan,"_ Kaylee said as she wrapped an arm around her and bopped her on the nose. "Not that you should be doin' it none at your age."

Evie stopped and stomped petulantly. "Why does everyone always think I'm too little to do anything," she whined.

"Because you are," Simon teased. Evie stuck her tongue out at him. He grinned at her but a crash in the distance caught his attention. Suddenly, he was running toward the infirmary and the girls followed right behind him.

As they entered the med bay they saw that Jayne had torn it apart. It looked like a tornado had gone through it with gauze pads and other medical supplies strewn about the room. After they took in the mess they looked at the giant man. He was using medical tape to strap a gun around his midriff.

Simon put a hand to his forehead and stared about the room in shock, exclaiming. Kaylee regarded from the door and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him.

"Now, this would be the perfect time for a swear word," she mused, trying to add a little levity to the situation.

"What...happened in here?" Simon asked, shocked, not taking in her comment.

Jayne didn't even bother to look up as he continued to wrap the tape around his abdomen. 'Needed to find some tape," was all he said.

Simon was aghast. "So you had to tear my infirmary apart?!" he asked.

Jayne shrugged. "Apparently."

Simon blinked at him and hesitated for a minute. Then, " My god - you're like a trained ape..."

"Without the training," Evie quickly added, grinning from ear to ear. Jayne ignored Simon but reached his big arm out to knock Evie in the back of the head lightly.

"Hey!" she protested.

Mal entered then, hearing the ruckus. He saw the gun that Jayne was strapping to his belly and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at the big mercenary. "Jayne. I told you we're setting down at the Canton factory settlement on Higgins' moon."

Jayne barely looked up. "Yep. That you did."

"Canton don't allow guns in their town..." Mal said, regarding the giant man as he pulled Evie to him.

"Yes sir. That's why I ain't strapping one to my hip," Jayne answered. Evie looked back and forth between the two men, thinking it wise to stay quiet while they had this exchange, especially after she felt Mal's body go rigid.

"No. That's why you ain't strapping one anywhere," he said firmly. Finally Jayne stopped and met Mal's stern glare.

**"**Ok, listen, Mal," Jayne began, pleading slightly. "I was in Canton a few years back, I might have made me a few enemies thereabouts."

Simon finally joined the conversation, quipping, "Enemies? You? No, how can it be?"

Jayne shot him a look before turning back to Mal, "I just don't like the idea of us going in there empty-handed is all."

"Why are you still arguing what's been decided?" Mal asked dismissively, turning to walk out.

Finally Evie spoke up before he walked away. "Mal, can I-"

"No," he said, without even turning around. Evie grabbed his shirt sleeve, halting him.

"But my legs are gonna atrophy if I don't get off this ship and get my exercise. I could grow up all disfigured or some such," she tried to reason, but it came out more of a whimper.

He turned and pinned her with one of his steely looks. "What did I just say to Jayne?"

"But even Simon gets to..." she continued to protest.

"I got no notion to argue this further," he said, taking another step toward her so that he was looming over her. She looked down and sulked. "You set one foot where y'ain't supposed to and you WILL regret it." She hugged her arms around her body and huffed. "_Dong ma_?" he asked, lifting her chin so that she would look at him.

"Yes Sir," she said, resigned.

"Good, why don't you and the Preacher man work on your studies some, then?" he said, turning to leave again.

She sassed him behind his back and earned a disapproving look from Kaylee.

They turned as Jayne muttered a few curses at Mal's disappearing form. He ripped the tape from his belly and then half a beat later, whimpered pathetically as the pain hit him.

* * *

Wash guided Serenity to land on Higgins' moon after Inara disengaged her shuttle, off to meet with an assignation. Everyone started to exit.

"Canton really...stinks," Simon said, putting a hand up to cover his nose.

"That's what makes it such a great drop point. No one comes here that doesn't have to," Mal said, putting his hands to his hips and regarding the scenery.

"I think I changed my mind on wanting off the ship for this particular gig," said Evie, plugging her nose. Book came a put a hand on her shoulder.

"Then maybe we should get to those Mathematics problems you've been shirking," he said with a chuckle.

"Aw man!" she complained and then met Mal's eyes. He nodded at her to get going and she turned and walked back on Serenity with a huff.

"I vote we do this job really, really fast," Wash said, cradling his nose in his arm.

Mal began discussing the job and told Zoe to hold down the fort. Wash complained, "Don't I usually stay with the ship?"

"I outrank you," Zoe laughed and kissed him. "Have fun."

"So, this is a place where they...they make mud," mused Simon. Kaylee corrected him that it was clay, actually, and that it's in quite a few things. That Serenity even had a few ceramic parts in her. Simon was a little surprised. Then he turned and asked, "What is my role in this, exactly?"

"The management here don't take kindly to sight-seers, which is why we're..." Mal began, then paused as Jayne came out fully in disguise, hood, goggles, his entire body covered up. He continued, looking at the big mercenary questioningly, "...posing as buyers." Then he turned to look at Simon, "There ain't a one of us looks the part more than the good Doctor. I mean, the pretty fits, soft hands, definitely a moneyed individual. All rich and lily-white, pasty all over..."

Simon put up a hand to quiet him. "All right. Fine... Just stop describing me."

Mal flashed him a smile then saluted him. "You're the boss, boss."

Jayne looked from the too men disbelievingly. "He's the boss now?" he asked, then mumbled, "Day keeps getting better and better."

* * *

They talked to the foreman and Simon narrowly posed as a buyer, faltering his words. Wash whispered to Kaylee, "What happened to Simon? Who is this diabolical master of disguise?" Kaylee laughed and hit him playfully, defending the doctor. Mal interrupted Simon before he could stumble over his own words any more, suggesting that they wander a bit and take a look at the operation. Simon hesitantly agreed.

"Fair enough. Come and see me when you're through," the foreman said before wandering off to chastise one of the workers.

Once the foreman was out of earshot Mal said, "All right, let's head to worker-town. Find our man Kessler, get this job done."

"Boy's going to get us killed," whispered Jayne viciously as they headed off. "Let's just do this deal and get."

Mal looked at him and quirked a half smile. "His disguise ain't half as funny as yours. Who're you supposed to be, anyway?"

**"**You haven't been here in years, Jayne. You really think you need that getup? No one's going to remember you," Wash reasoned as they walked.

Mal paused, holding up the crew with a hand. "I think it's possible they might."

Everyone stopped and looked up at what Mal was staring at: a giant ceramic statue of Jayne with a plaque that said "Legend: JAYNE COBB" underneath it. Everyone stopped, taking this all in.

Finally Simon spoke. "Son of a bitch," was all he said.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry that last chapter was just a little bit of filler, I just got back from a week long shindig in Vegas and wanted to put something out there. This chapter also follows along with quite a bit of Jaynestown, but I tailored it a bit to include Evie. I also tried to make it a longer-ish chapter in spite of just posting the last one. Enjoy!**

"Jayne?" Mal queried, not taking his eyes at the statue.

Jayne had a confused look on his face. "Yeah, Mal?"

"You want to tell me how come there's a statue of you here looking at me like I owe him  
sumpin'?" asked Mal, his blue eyes panning over to him.

Jayne met his eyes and shrugged. "Wishing I could, Captain."

Mal turned his whole body to face him. "No, seriously, Jayne, you want to tell me?" he said, sounding impatient.

**"**Look, Mal, I got no ruttin' idea," he said defensively. "I was here a few years back, like I said. Pulled a second-story, stole a lot of scratch from the magistrate up on the hill. But things  
went way South. I had to hightail it. They don't..." he gestured to the statue. "..Put you on a pedestal in town square for that."

**"**Yeah, except I'm looking at some fair compelling evidence says they do," Mal said, getting even more heated as he thought about how this could affect them obtaining their gig.

Simon held the side of his head with his hand. "This must be what going mad feels like..."

**"**I think they captured him, though – you know...captured his essence," Wash said with his usual sense of humor.

**"**Looks sort of angry, don't he?" asked Kaylee.

**"**That's kinda what I meant," Wash quipped back.

Now it was Jayne's turn to get impatient. "Oh hey, I got an idea. Instead of us hanging around playing art critic till I get pinched by the Man, how's about we move away from this eerie-ass piece of work and get on with our increasingly eerie-ass day, how's that?"

Mal, pleased with Jayne's discomfort, turned back to the statue. "I don't know. This here's a spectacle might warrant a moment's consideration."

Kaylee moved her head too and fro, squinting at the statue. "Everywhere I go, his eyes keep following me..."  
"Come on, gorram it. We got a job. Let's godo it, get the hell out of here. I crossed the magistrate of this company town, understand? He ain't exactly a forgiving sort of guy!" Jayne said, turning from the statue and walking off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inara was introducing herself to said Magistrate.

"Magistrate Higgins, I presume?" she said, holding out her hand.

**"**You may, but I only make the people I own use my title," he said haughtily and Inara schooled her face not to grimace. " "Mister Higgins" will do fine," he finished and he kissed the hand she held out for him.

"And you can call me Inara, Mr. Higgins." They engaged in some small talk and in spite of Inara's distaste for his ego and pompousness, negotiated a time for Inara to meet with her assignation.

* * *

Inara sighed as she walked into Serenity's kitchen and began to brew herself some tea, watching Book and Evie interact.

"Don't see no reason to learn all this stuff..." Evie huffed.

"Actually there are a lot of proper applications for the use of long division."

Evie looked up at River who sat not in a chair, but cross-legged right on top of the table. She had improved in the last few weeks, not taking as much medication so she was more lucid—but was still not quite all there. Evie hadn't exactly been avoiding the girl but she couldn't explain how they always seemed to have an affinity to the same part of the ship at the same time. It made her a little uncomfortable.

"River is right, Evelyn," Book began and smiled a kind smile when Evie shot him a look at the full use of her name. "How do you think ships like Serenity become sky-worthy. There's lots of mathematical calculations involved in constructing them."

"I just want to fly ships, not make them," Evie said, crossing her arms and pushing the math workbook away from her. Book paused and regarded her.

"Lots of astrophysics used in space travel as well," said River, putting her head in her hands and staring at them with her big brown eyes. Evie shot her an annoyed look, to which she responded with a saccharin smile and a shrug.

"I didn't know you were interested in being a pilot?" the Shepherd mused enthusiastically.

Evie got to her feet, still annoyed. She was tired of being treated like a little kid. "There's a lot about me y'all don't know!" she exclaimed.

Inara, tired of schooling her emotions in her meeting with Higgins, sighed and chastised, "Just because you weren't allowed to leave Serenity doesn't mean you need to be grumpy with all of us." The Magistrate had been able to irritate her and her words came out a little harsher than she meant them.

Evie's eyes snapped up and she regarded the Companion with a look that conveyed both hurt and indignation. Without saying anything she got up and calmly exited.

Inara felt a bit guilty for upsetting her and sighed into her tea. Then she met the Preacher's sympathetic gaze and shrugged. "At least she's getting better about the tantrums."

The Shepherd rose. "Yes, but I'm not so sure she won't disappear again once out of sight," he said, giving her a knowing look.

"Good thinking," she said, smiling at him as he hurried out after Evie.

* * *

It was dark and musky in the little mudder bar the crew was sitting around a table at. It always seemed to be dark and musky in the bars where they met their man. A busker strummed a guitar in the center of the room humming a little. Jayne was staring down at his drink, still looking completely confused.

"Can't be a statue of me. No reason for it. Flies in the face of every kind of sense," he was muttering, shaking his head.

**"**Won't argue with that," Mal agreed absentmindedly as his eyes scanned the crowd.

Wash took a sip of his drink, gagged and then spit it out. "Z_he shi she me lan dong xi?!"_ he exclaimed, wiping his mouth.

Jayne looked up and took a long pull of his drink, snapped out of his musing for a second. "Mm-hmm. They call it "Mudder's milk." Wash gagged again. "All the protein, vitamins, and carbs of your grandma's best turkey dinner, plus 15% alcohol."

Wash made a face and again said how horrific it was. Simon muttered something about how the Egyptians did the same thing, much to the confusion of the crew. He explained that back on Earth-That-Was, the ancient Egyptians fed their slaves beer to keep them from starving, but so they wouldn't be able to revolt. Kaylee smiled at him.

Mal wasn't paying attention, instead he spotted a well dressed man. "Now, what's a gussied-up fellow like you doing in a place like this?" he muttered to himself.

Jayne noticed a young blonde haired boy staring at him. In true Jayne gritty fashion he rumbled, "Shake your head, boy. Your eyes are stuck. Git!" The boy jumped at the tone in his voice and ran off.

The man Mal had spotted sidled up to the bar and asked if he was looking for Kessler. Mal replied that he was just having a brew. The man replied that he knew a Kessler.

"Knew?" Mal asked, brow raising.

**"**He was a good middleman. Low profile. Didn't filch. Last week, the factory foreman and his prod crewheard he was moving contraband through town. Gave him a peck of trouble for it," the man remarked as if he was just making conversation.

**"**What kind of peck was that?" Mal asked him to clarify.

**"**The kind where they hacked off his hands and feet with a machete, rolled him into the bog," he answered.

**"**They peck pretty hard around here," Wash mused, earning him a look from Mal to keep quiet.

Mal turned back to the man, worried that the job was in peril. The man assured Mal that the merchandise is here and safe but that they had to figure out how to get to it and get it on board the ship and advised that everyone just lay low for now and then walked off before anyone could get suspicious.

The busker that had playing a low key tune suddenly burst out into song, strumming it hard.

"Jayne..."

He started and everyone at the table looked up. "The man we call Jayne..."

The busker began to quicken the pace as he sang the next stanza:

"He robbed from the rich and he gave to the poor \  
Stood up to the Man and he gave him what for \  
Our love for him now ain't hard to explain \  
The Hero of Canton, the man they call Jayne!"

"Um, Jayne?" asked Mal over the din.

"Yeah, Mal?" asked Jayne looking extra confused.

"You got any light you'd like to shed on this development?" asked Mal, gesturing to the singer in the center.

"No, Mal."

The busker continued:

"Our Jayne saw the Mudders' backs breaking \  
He saw the Mudders lament \

And he saw the magistrate taking \

Every dollar and leaving five cents \

So he said, "You can't do that  
to my people" \

He said..."

"No. _This_ must be what going mad feels like," Simon said, holding his head.

All of the mudders joined in, singing:  
"Our love for him now ain't hard to explain \  
The Hero of Canton, the man they call Jayne"

Then the busker went into the next stanza:  
"Now here is what separates heroes \

From common folk like you and I \

The man they call Jayne \

He turned 'round his plane \  
And let that money hit the sky

Realization dawned on Jayne in that moment. "Ohhh, I'll be gorrammed," he cursed. "That's where that cash went." Everyone looked at him and waited for him to explain. "I stole that money from Higgins just like the song says, lifted me one of his hovercraft. But I got tagged by anti-aircraft, started losing altitude. Had dump them strongboxes to stay airborne. Oh..." he sighed wistfully. "60,000, untraceable. And I drop it right square in the middle of mud-farmer central."

**"**We gotta go to the crappy town where I'm the hero!" Wash exclaimed as the mudders finished:

"The man they call Jayne!"

* * *

Evie began literally tip-toeing off the ship and she made it about 3 steps before a firm hand tugged on her shoulder, turning her around and marching her back where she had just came. The little red head looked up to see Zoe dragging her not so gently back onto the ship and heading...right for the corner!

"Aw, come on, Zoe, don't be such a _ba wang_, I wasn't doing nothin'," Evie complained, dragging her feet a little. She was really only sneaking off to teach Inara and Book a lesson about being able to handle things on her own when they couldn't find her. She wasn't going to go far.

"Second you set foot off the ship, you knew you were in trouble. Lucky it wasn't the captain that found you because I guarantee, he wouldn't be nearly as forgiving," she said flatly. Evie turned to respond, but Zoe returned her grip to her shoulder, forcing her nose in the corner. "You stay put til I say you can get out," she said, her tone affording no nonsense. With that, she walked away, simply expecting obedience and Evie shot a dirty look back at her, but stayed where she was.


	14. Chapter 14

The singing had finally stopped in the bar and Jayne was looking edgy. "Captain, now they're off the subject of me, shouldn't we be getting the hell out of here?!" he asked. Mal assented and Jayne cursed the mudders as they all got up and walked out.

They emerged into the light and met face to face with a giant crowd of townsfolk, all covered in mud nearly from head to toe. When they saw Jayne they began to chant his name. Jayne took one look and ran back into the bar, demanding mudder's milk. Once the bartender set the jar in front of him Jayne took a long swig.

Someone in the back of the bar yelled, "Don't you understand? He's come back! It's Jayne!"

Suddenly the bartender snatched Jayne's drink away and at Jayne's expression said, "Hero of Canton won't be drinking that _chou ma niao... _He drinks the best whiskey in the house!" Everyone cheered at that.

Mal came back into the bar and was met by the well-dressed man from earlier who had concerns about the lack of them laying low. Mal simply smiled and straightened his shirt and told him to relax and that it was all part of their new plan. The man looked dubious but walked off in a huff. Kaylee walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Captain, how exactly is this part...?"

Mal interrupted her with, "Still working the details."

* * *

Meanwhile Inara prepared her shuttle for her assignation by lighting candles and making tea, little touches that have been trained in her for years. The Magistrate entered, a young and handsome man with glasses trailing behind. Higgins introduced him as his son, Fess Higgins.

"Hello, Fess. Mr. Higgins, this shuttle is a place of union. I'm sure you can appreciate..." Inara began, seeking to get rid of the tension in the room.

Higgins gestured to the small table set with a teapot and small fragile teacups. "What is this?" he exclaimed heatedly. "I brought you here to bed my son, not throw him a tea party!" Inara sought to pacify him but her he wouldn't hear of it. He pointed a finger at the young man's jacket. "My son is 26 years old and he ain't yet a man. Twenty-six. And since he can't find  
a willin' woman himself..."

Inara stopped him and told him he wasn't allowed there and began nudging him out the door, insisting that only Fess belonged there. She gracefully was able to get him out the door in spite of his protestations.

She turned to Fess and smiled her million dollar smile. "Well, that's a bit more peaceful." She gestured to the chair. "Will you sit?"

* * *

Later on in the bar, the mudders were cheering Jayne who had obviously had had quite a bit to drink. They were cheering for him:

"To Jayne! To Jayne!"

Jayne drunkenly pounded his chest. "To me!" He downed another shot and then held out his glass. "To the Mudders!" he cheered and everyone echoed their cheer.

The rest of the crew were also enjoying their libations. Simon and Kaylee were sitting on a couch nearby. They hadn't enjoyed very much action since they had last kissed. Simon lifted the cup to his face and took a big swig.

"You know," he started, pointing drunkenly. "I've saved lives. Dozens. Maybe hundreds. I reattached a girl's leg," he explained using languid hand gestures that belied how much he had drank. "Her whole leg! She named her hamster after me," he said as he held out his hand as if Kaylee should understand. She looked at him quizzically. "I got a hamster. He drops a box of money, he gets a town."

"Hamsters is nice," Kaylee posited, slurring. Simon just smiled at her and lifted his cup, toasting.

"To Jayne! The box-dropping, man-ape-gone-wrong-thing," he said, clicking her cup. Kaylee laughed.

"You are pretty funny," she slurred again. Simon smiled at her and for once the smile touched his eyes.

"And you're pretty...pretty," he said. She looked confusedly at him and then smiled and they started leaning in for their second kiss. Just then Mal walked to them, interrupting, telling them it was time to leave.

"Now? Captain? Things are going so well..." Kaylee said hintingly. Mal missed the hint because he replied, "I suppose. Jayne's certainly feeling better about life, but..."

Kaylee interrupted him. "I _said_... things are going _well."_ She shot him a meaningful look, trying to express what she was actually thinking. Mal finally took her meaning.

"Oh, _well!_" He looked from Simon to Kaylee. "Well, I tell you what. Jayne is stuck here with  
his adoring masses - why don't you and Simon hang around and keep an eye on him for me," he said, coming to a solution. Kaylee smiled wide at him and Simon cheered him with his glass, to which he responded with a nod and walked off.

* * *

Mal and Wash walked back into Serenity. Well, Mal walked, Wash sort of stumbled.

"Honey, we're home!" Wash called drunkenly.

"Mal!" Evie called and deserted her spot in the corner.

Mal fixed his eyes on her. "Now how in the _di yu_ did you end up..." Mal began, scooping her up. She looked sheepish, at least.

"She just got a little feisty, is all, Sir. Put her there to cool her down some," Zoe affirmed. Mall looked down disapprovingly at the girl in his arms, but she merely buried her face in his neck and nuzzled so all he saw were her red curls.

"Where you guys been?" Zoe asked, changing the subject, noting that the girl was making her Sargent softer day by day and not minding the change. "Bernoulli's chomping at the bit. Says he wants his merchandise."

Wash leaned into his wife and slurred, "Did you know that Jayne is a bona fide folk hero? Got a song and everything."

Evie's eyes perked up, looking at Mal. Zoe leaned closer to her husband.

"What? You been drinking, husband?" she queried.

Mal put Evie down and patted her once on the bottom before walking up to the couple, Evie not far from his side.

"That he has. Don't make it any less the case," he said, putting his arm around the little girl. Evie tugged at Mal's pants.

"You're telling me Jayne is a...?"

Mal swatted at her hand, clearly more focused on the job, making her indignant. "It's true. True enough - We can use it, anyway. We talked a few pillars of the Mudder community into having a little Jayne Day celebration in town square tomorrow."

"Celebration! I want to come!" Evie said, not liking being left out of the conversation. Wash cracked up laughing and Evie shot him a look.

Mal was distracted but he looked down at the girl. "Only if ya mind Jayne... and if he's sober by tomorrow..." Zoe looked skeptical at both propositions. "It should buy us enough of a distraction to get the stolen goods out from under the foreman and his crew of prods."

They walked back on the ship and Zoe leaned in to her husband. "You're really going to have to start again. Jayne's a what? "


End file.
